Promesa
by Tamy Dragneel14
Summary: UA./Una promesa puede durar para siempre?/que pasaría si ella la olvida?/-Lucy! soy yo!/-Perdón pero no te conozco/Natsu tendrá que enamorar a Lucy nuevamente, pero alguien estará en su camino... NaLu y un poco de Gruvia y Jerza; mal summary lean pliz :c
1. Prologo 1 y 2

_**Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama**_

**Yo solo los utilizo para divertirme :3**

* * *

><p><strong>¤§¤§¤"Promesa"¤§¤§¤<strong>

**~*Prologo 1*~**

_**Japón, Capital Tokyo, En un parque, año 2002.**_

"… _En un parque lleno de flores, arena y… niños. Se encontraban tres peculiares niños sentados en la arena; dos de ellos tenían más o menos la edad de siete años, mientras que la otra pequeña se veía que tenía unos dos años de edad. El chico que estaba entre ellas, tenía un color de pelo muy peculiar; rosa. La otra chica de la misma edad de éste, tenía el pelo rubio y la más pequeña lo tenía azul._

_Parece que estaban jugando a la comidita… no, a la cocina?, tampoco. Entonces...era a la familia!; sip a la familia._

_El chico pelirosa pareciera que fuera el padre, la rubia la madre y, la más pequeña la hija. Se les podía escuchar que reían, gritaban, se molestaban y… sonrojaban? Para chicos de esa edad, eso era muy joven._

_-Papá… Mamá… - dijo la pequeña peliazul, apuntando al chico y luego a la chica. Eso había hecho que los dos pequeños se sonrojaran y miraran hacia otra dirección por vergüenza._

_-Wendy, esto es un juego, no es de verdad – le decía la rubia a la pequeña bebé._

_-Lucy, tu hermana habla cosas sin sentido – le replicaba el pelirosa a la rubia._

_-Sera porque es un bebé todavía – decía ésta con sarcasmo._

_-Papá Natsu… Mamá Lucy – volvió a decir la pequeña bebé, apuntando a los nombrados._

_-Seeeep, habla cosas sin sentido – decía Natsu, con las manos detrás de su nuca._

_-Natsu!, no seas pesado, todavía es una bebé._

_-Pero habla cosas sin sentido!_

_-Ay! Ya cállate Natsu!_

_-No!_

_-Si!_

_-NO!_

_-SI!_

_Y así los chicos empezaron a pelear a gritos en medio de la plaza; la niña llamada Wendy los miraba el uno al otro, hasta que no aguantó más y se echó a llorar._

_-Bu-buaaaaaa! – el "padre" y "madre" se voltearon a ver a su "hija" como de pronto comenzaba a llorar._

_-Hey Wendy que tienes? – preguntó en un tono amable la rubia, acercándosele y tomándola por los hombros._

_-Papa y mama… -Hizo una pausa a lo que moqueo – pelean… buaaaaaaa! – la bebé estaba comenzando a hacer un alboroto con el llanto._

_-Wendy, no pasa nada lo ves – dijo el chico pasándole los brazos por el cuello a la rubia, abrazándola – no estamos peleando, estamos muy bien._

_-Si – dijo la rubia, para después tomarle las manos al pelirosa – mama y papa nunca pelearían – la bebé al verlos, paró de llorar y se dirigió hacia a ellos para darles un abrazo._

_-Lucy!, Wendy! – llamó un hombre castaño claro, rompiendo el momento agradable – vengan aquí!, ya es tarde._

_Las nombradas vieron a su padre llamarles y le dijeron al chico que deberían irse._

_-Natsu, nos llama nuestro padre, gracias por jugar hoy con nosotras – dijo Lucy, haciendo una reverencia en forma de gratitud._

_-No es… - se vio interrumpido, ya que la rubia se había parado y le había dado un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándolo - …nada… - termino de decir._

_-Hasta mañana – se despidió la rubia dirigiéndose hacia su padre y moviendo su mano hacia Natsu en señas de "adiós", éste le respondió el gesto y vio como se iban aquellas chicas._

_Inconscientemente, se llevó su mano izquierda hacia su mejilla izquierda besada y pronuncio unas palabras._

_-Me ha… besado… - dijo anonadado, mientras sentía su cara arder en ambas mejillas._

**_O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O_**

_-Lucy! ya dije que no!_

_-Pero padre…_

_-QUE NO HE DICHO! – gritó un furioso Jude – No lo volverás haberlo nunca más!_

_-Pero ya te he dicho que no ha sido Natsu! – decía por enésima vez la rubia – he sido yo misma, yo misma me eh caído y me he hecho esta herida._

_-No te creo!, demás cabe decir que fue ese sucio Dragneel! – gritó de nuevo el padre, haciendo estremecer a su hija del miedo – y no hablaremos mas del tema! Estas castigada!_

_Lucy sin protestar mas, se fue directo hacia su habitación y la cerró de un portazo. Se hecho a la cama y con la almohada de ésta se tapo su cara y empezó a llorar._

_Su padre había malentendido su herida que tenía en la rodilla; esa tarde, habían jugado a las escondidas y mientras ella llevaba a Wendy tomada de un brazo, se resbaló y cayó de cara al suelo, formando en su rodilla una herida muy fea._

_El padre de las chicas, había pensado que el pelirosa le había hecho esa herida a su querida hija; he de aquí porque la discusión y el castigo._

_Mientras ésta seguía llorando boca abajo en su cama, no sintió que alguien había entrado por su ventanal y la estaba mirando como lloraba._

_-Lucy, porque lloras? – la chica al escuchar esa voz, se levantó de la cama y miro hacia donde provenía._

_-Na-Natsu! _

_-El mismo! Y dime, porque estas llorando? – preguntó el chico, sentándose en frente de ella en la cama._

_-Porque… - no podía decirle que su padre le había prohibido no verse mas con él - … porque tuve problemas con mi padre de nuevo – si, no era primera vez que tenían problemas._

_-Ummm… vaya sorpresa – dijo irónico el chico, a lo que se ganó un almohadazo en su cabeza – Oye!_

_-Imbécil! – dijo la chica tirándole la lengua al Dragneel – y bien? A que vienes?_

_-A si! Casi se me olvida – decía el chico con sus manos detrás de su nuca – te venía a decir que tu- pero cortó de repente, tapándose con ambas manos su boca._

_-Que yo qué? – alzo una ceja rubia, mirando al chico. Éste bajo su brazos y escondió su mirada en su flequillo._

_-Que tu… me-me gustas… - dijo con la mirada baja y escondida bajo su flequillo; pero perfectamente se le podía ver que estaba ruborizado._

_Lucy al escucharlo quedó en estado petrificada; Natsu había dicho lo que había escuchado?_

**"_Que..?"_**_ pensó Lucy._

_-Ah…? – otra vez alzo su ceja rubia, mirando incrédula al pelirosa._

_-QUE TU ME GUSTAS! – gritó sin más, alzando su cabeza con ojos brillosos y mejillas ruborizadas, mirándola a ella._

_-Que…? – Lucy miró al chico, mientras empezaba a sentir sus mejillas arder –… es broma cierto…?_

_-QUE? – Natsu la miro incrédulo, pensaba que era mentira? – No!, es v-verdad…_

_-…y porque me lo dices? – todavía no estaba muy convencida de eso._

_-Pues… - miró hacia un lado sonrojado -… no lo sé, solo quería que lo supieras._

_Se quedaron un buen tiempo en silencio; algo incomodo por cierto, hasta que Natsu se paró y se dirigió hacia el ventanal._

_-Pues… ya te dije lo que q-quería… me voy – pero fue detenido por una mano._

_-No te vayas… - le pidió Lucy con ojos llorosos, éste al darse vuelta la vio llorando._

_-L-Lucy que sucede? - odiaba verla llorar, era como su punto débil pero… había estado mal al decirle sus sentimientos?_

_-Es que… estoy fe-feliz – decía entre sollozos, mientras se acercaba al chico y lo abrazaba. Natsu al escucharla y verla abrazándole, sintió que los colores se le subían a la cara y muy fuerte._

_-L-Lucy… q-que estás diciendo… no entiendo_

_-Que… estoy feliz de que… me hayas dicho… eso – decía entrecortadamente, mientras abrazaba más y más fuerte al chico – a mi también… me-me gustas y… mucho – Natsu al escucharla, sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago junto con un sonrojo más fuerte que el de antes._

_-L-Lucy… que dices… - no se lo creía, como decían los adultos, ella le estaba correspondiendo?_

_-Es verdad... – dijo separándose, limpiándose su cara con la manga de su chaleco rosa y mirando al chico con una sonrisa y mejillas sonrojadas._

**"_Linda_**_**"** pensó Natsu al verla, pero fue interrumpido por la chica._

_-Ha-hagamos una promesa… - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, decidida._

_-Está bien – dijo éste mirándola decidido igual. Lucy cogió la mano derecha de Natsu y le dijo la promesa._

_-Prometámonos, que siempre….n-nos am-amaremos… - decía mientras con su meñique derecho atrapa el meñique de Natsu, en forma de jurar o prometer - … está bien?_

_Natsu al escuchar la promesa que le sugería la rubia, sintió que su corazón se le aceleraba cada vez más, mientras veía a la rubia y a sus meñiques._

_-…está bien… es una promesa… - termino de decir el pelirosa, regalándole una de sus sonrisas a la chica._

_**Tres días después…**_

_-No padre suéltame! _

_-No replicas y sígueme! , tenemos que irnos!_

_-Pero yo no quiero, déjame quedarme!_

_-Ni loco!_

_Jude Heartfilia, uno de los diez más millonarios de Japón, por temas privados del trabajo, tenía que viajar y vivir en E.E.U.U. _

_Lucy y Wendy Heartfilia, sus dos hijas; aunque la ultima adoptada, tenían que viajar con él sí o sí, pero la mayor de ellas no quería._

_-Papá! Suelta mis male-NO! No las subas al auto! – le gritaba la rubia a su padre._

_-Lucy! deja de hacer escenitas quieres! Iras conmigo si o si._

_-Pero papá!_

_-Nada de peros!_

_El chico pelirosa pasaba por ahí; o más bien quería solo ver a la rubia, cuando empezó a escuchar unos gritos, corrió velozmente hacia donde se encontraba Lucy, y vio un camión de mudanza junto con un auto negro._

_-Lucy… que está pasando aquí? – preguntó el chico a lo que se acercaba a la rubia y ésta lo abrazaba llorando._

_-N-Natsu – hipó – me iré a vivir lejos… me cambiaré de país! – decía llorando la pequeña._

_-Que..?, como que te irás? – pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta de la niña, ya que el padre de ésta la había zafado de sus brazos._

_-Hey tu Dragneel! No te acerques a mi hija – dijo Jude, separándolos y tirando a Lucy de un brazo._

_-No! Padre déjame! – trataba de zafarse, pero el agarre de él era muy fuerte; la metió al auto y empezó a andar._

_-Natsu! Recuerda nuestra promesa! – gritaba desde la ventana del auto al chico que estaba parado sin hacer nada – no la olvides!, sé que nos volveremos a ver! Lo sé!_

_Natsu no podía hacer nada, se le estaba yendo de sus manos la chica que amaba; tenía que ser una broma cierto…?. El chico reaccionó a los gritos de su rubia y sin dejar de mirar el auto, empezó a sentir sus ojos arder y de estos a salir un liquido salado._

_-L-La recordaré Lucy! – respondió a la chica del auto; hasta que ya no lo vio más…_

_**Fin del prologo 1…**_

* * *

><p><strong>¤§¤§¤"Promesa"¤§¤§¤<strong>

**~*Prologo 2*~**

**Japón, Capital Tokyo, Hotel "Blue Pegasus", año 2012…**

123… 124… 125 y... 126! Listo!, Wendy ya encontré nuestro departamento.

-Enserio?, porque ya estoy cansada de buscar…

-Tranquila y si, enserio.

-Okey! Entonces entremos Lucy-neesan

-Ya ya Wendy.

Las dos chicas entraron al departamento, y la más pequeña lo recorrió entero, para después sentarse en el sillón negro de cuero, que estaba al centro del departamento.

-Aaaahhh! Estoy tan cansada… - decía la pequeña peliazul, mientras que la rubia se sentaba al lado de ella – Lucy-neesan quiero un jugo de naranja.

-Ay! Wendy, espérate que también estoy cansada.

-Está bien, está bien.

Estas dos chicas eran Lucy y Wendy Heartfilia; hijas de Jude y Layla Heartfilia. Su madre había muerto hace diez años atrás, por una enfermedad un tanto rarísima que no le hallaron cura. Lucy, al perder un ser tan querido en su vida; su padre opto por adoptar a una niña como hermana para Lucy. Así, Wendy se convirtió parte de la familia Heartfilia. Lucy y ella sabían que era adoptada, pero se comportaban como dos hermanas normales; a la edad de 7 de Lucy a lo que Wendy tenía 2, su padre por temas privados del trabajo, se tuvieron que ir a vivir a Estados Unidos. Ahí estuvieron viviendo diez años, pero en éste último año, las chicas ya estaban aburridas de su padre y lo dejaron, yéndose hacia Japón a vivir _de nuevo._

Según tenían entendido, que anteriormente habían vivido en Japón, pero por trabajo tuvieron que cambiarse de país. Lucy a los once años de edad, sufrió un accidente un tanto fuerte, dándole así pérdida de memoria; con el tiempo Wendy y Jude la ayudaron a recordar la memoria. Por supuesto, la recordó muy rápido, pero algo en su mente no encajaba.

Había soñado con un chico pelirosa, de edad de siete años; ella por curiosidad preguntó a su padre si a esa edad ella tenía un amigo o conocido con pelo rosa, pero éste solo le respondió que no, que ella solamente jugaba con Wendy y con nadie más. Esa vez Lucy trato de creerle, pero algo le decía que era mentira lo que le decía su padre.

Y ahora se habían escapado de las garras; por así llamarlo; de su padre, y se habían ido a vivir las dos a Japón.

Lucy al estar ya mucho rato sentada en el sillón, se paró y se dirigió hacia su hermana.

-Wendy, me iré a arreglar lo de nuestra escuela, te quedas aquí eh?, no quiero saber que estas fuera del departamento – le dijo parándose del sillón y mirándole a la cara.

-Si neesan estaré bien, no te preocupes – dijo en forma cansada.

-Ok, no me preocuparé – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y tomar las llaves – si tienes hambre, puedes pedir algo por teléfono y si estas aburrida, busca entre nuestras cosas el play station, creo que lo guardé en la caja de mi ropa.

-Siii!, Play Station a ya voy! – gritó la peliazul, recuperando sus energías y dirigiéndose hacia una de las cajas que estaban en el suelo – tengo que pasar el Guitar Hero como sea!

-Esta niña está loca… - dijo la rubia, colocándose una mano en la frente – okey! Wendy me voy, cuídate!

-Si!, suerte neesan – y sin más, salió del departamento.

Bajo por el ascensor del hotel y en la entrada se topó con tres chicos muy guapos; uno de mediana estatura, pelo rubio y ojos verde-turquesa. El otro era un poco más alto que Lucy, pelo castaño claro y ojos cafés y el ultimo era de estatura alta, moreno y pelo negro con ojos oscuros.

Estos al ver a Lucy dirigirse hacia la entrada, la rodearon y cada uno tenía una rosa diferente en sus manos.

-Que hace una hermosura por aquí? – preguntó el más pequeño, dirigiéndose a Lucy.

-Tanta belleza hace que quede ciego – dijo el chico castaño claro.

-Quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo? – preguntó esta vez el moreno pelinegro.

Lucy estaba que explotaba de rabia, odiaba a tipos como ellos, que se creían solo por ser guapos.

Cualquier chica habrá caído en sus encantos y formas de seducir, pero ella, no.

-Permiso, pero me pueden dejar pasar? – dijo Lucy dirigiéndose a los tres chicos, a lo que ellos se hicieron hacia un lado elegantemente – gracias.

-Por ti haríamos cualquier cosa dulzura – dijo el pelo castaño claro.

-Gracias, pero por ahora no tengo nada por ustedes, adioooooos – dijo la rubia yéndose lo más rápido que podía, lo único que quería era irse de allí.

El viaje del Hotel hasta la Escuela, le tomo aprox. unos 15min; se dirigió hacia la oficina del director/a de la escuela, tocó la puerta y escucho un "pase" y entró a la oficina.

-Tome asiento - dijo un hombre ya de edad, sentado detrás de su escritorio. Lucy tomo asiento y él prosiguió.

-Usted es la señorita Lucy Heartfilia o me equivoco?

-Sí, pero solo dígame Lucy, mi apellido no hace falta – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, mi nombre es Macarov y soy el director de esta escuela, es un placer – dijo el director, estrechándole la mano – y en que se te puede ofrecer?

-Pues, hace muy poco tiempo mi hermana y yo hemos llegado aquí, por cosas de familia, y necesitamos una escuela a la que ir, y me recomendaron ésta, la Escuela Fairy.

-Muy buena recomendación te han dado hija – dijo el director con orgullo – bien, para poder recibirlas necesito sus calificaciones, las ha traído?

-Por supuesto! – buscó en su bolso celeste y se las entregó – aquí están las mías y las de mi hermana – Macarov recibió los papeles y los miró detenidamente.

-Mmm… tienen buenas calificaciones tú y tu hermana – alagó el director, a lo que la rubia le dijo "gracias" – espérame unos minutos aquí, iré a dejar esto a la secretaria y vuelvo enseguida – Lucy asintió, y el director salió de la oficina.

Lucy se sentía genial, por fin las iban aceptar; ya que en las otras escuelas les decían que "su padre o madre debe venir a matricularlas" o "necesitamos hablas con sus padres" o cosas por el estilo, y aquí, no les dijeron nada de sus padres; ni siquiera le habían preguntado por ellos.

Ya se sentía bien acogida en esta Escuela.

El director solo se demoro unos 5min y volvió enseguida con los papeles; se los pasó a Lucy y con una gran sonrisa le dijo.

-Mañana empiezan las clases, no falten y… bienvenidas!

**Fin del prologo 2.**

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Konnichiwa :3! Minnasan! <strong>

**Les traigo un nuevo FanFic llamado "Promesa" *0* xD**

**No sé cuantos capis tendrá u.u ya que solo ayer mi amiga me dio la idea *^***

**Ayer fui salvada por un Ángel T-T (Cof Marce' Otakucofcof) xD Asi se llama mi amiga en Fanfiction!**

**Ella me dio la idea *-*!**

**Creo que será largo :/ pero no tanto… unos 7 capis? Todavía no lo sé -.-**

**Ojala que les haya gustado el Prologo 1 y 2 (:**

**Esta Lindo c: o Feito :c?**

**Saludos y Bay ;D**

**Merezco Reviews :c?**


	2. Problemas Gracias a Ti

**Respondiendo Reviews c:**

* * *

><p>sakuraHaruno-624 :<strong> Gracias por tu Review *-* y pues… xD ahí veras quien interferirá :3<strong>

lovemanga23 :**Gracias por el Review y te aviso que ya termine "Lucy se convierte en Cenicienta!" ;)**

Kunemashi-sama: **Gracias n.n! y trató de no equivocarme tanto :/, pero a veces subo los capítulos sin leerlos enteros xD perdón por la ortografía mala u.u**

Gabe Logan: **Que bueno que lo hallaste interesante :D y Gracias!**

LucyDragneelHeartfilia: **Pude ver que te gustó mucho xD, que bueno c':, gracias por tu Review y por seguirme en esta historia *-* xD**

McCormick Girl: **Gracias! Y quiero pedirte un favor C:, puedes subir el 2do capi de tu Fic llamado " My Little Secret" es que lo Amé *-* y quiero leer el otro capi xD, si no puedes… entenderé (:**

Ximena Dragneel : **Gracias y si *-* trataré de actualizar rápido xD o3o**

Marce' Otaku : **Gracias! Y Tu me diste la idea *-* xD que bueno que te gustó y trataré de subir las contis rápido e_e xd PD: TODAVIA NO TE ENCUENTRO CONECTADA EN FACEBOOK Xd**

* * *

><p><strong>Konnichiwa! :D les traigo el segundo Capi de "Promesa" *¬* XD<strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews *0*! Me Guu'tann mucho :') xD**

**No los aburro más :3 Disfruten~**

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes no me corresponden, TODO es de Hiro Mashima-sama *-***_

* * *

><p><strong>"Promesa"<strong>

_~*Capitulo 1: Problemas Gracias a Ti*~_

_**Japón, Capital Tokyo, Hotel "Blue Pegasus", Dpto. 126, 07:30 a.m**_

-Wendy! El desayuno está listo!

-Voy Lucy-neesan!

-Okey!

Ayer después de llegar de la Escuela; Lucy le dijo inmediatamente a su hermana que ya tienen una escuela a donde ir. Ésta al escucharlo se emocionó tanto que le pidió a su neesan que hiciera un platillo especial de cena esa noche.

Hoy era su primer día de clases; Lucy va en segundo de secundaria, por lo que más o menos tendría unos 16 años. Wendy era 3 años menor que su hermana, por lo tanto tenía 13 años y cursaba el último año de primaria.

Wendy se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar su desayuno, ya con el uniforme puesto.

-Wau! Se te ve genial el uniforme Wendy – alagó la rubia a su hermana pequeña.

-Gracias Lucy-neesan, pero tú no te quedas atrás ehh… - alagó también ésta a su hermana.

-A Wendy no digas estupideces.

El uniforme era simple; una blusa con una corbata con líneas azules y blancas, un chaleco amarillo encima de ésta y la falda gris 10 cm sobre sus rodillas. Simple, pero lindo.

Lucy miró el reloj de la pared del dpto. y apresuró a Wendy.

-Wendy! No podrás terminar tu desayuno, así que toma un jugo del refrigerador y un pan y listo!

-Ok! – así, la peliazul se dirigió a buscar un jugo y de una bolsa, sacar un pan. Luego se puso sus zapatos cafés y se dirigió hacia la entrada junto con Lucy.

En el transcurro del viaje en bus hasta la Escuela, Lucy sentía que alguien la observaba; no sabía muy bien quién era, pero sentía que le estaban vigilando hasta sus mínimos movimientos. Wendy al sentir a su hermana algo tensa, le preguntó que le pasaba y esta contesto con un "nada Wendy, estoy bien" a lo que ella asintió, un tanto insegura.

Lucy sacó de su bolso su celular rosa para poder ver la hora, ya que habían salido algo tarde del Dpto; pero lo que vino venir, no se lo esperaba.

El bus había frenado un tanto fuerte, haciendo que los pasajeros se movieran con brusquedad de sus posiciones; la rubia al estar sacando su celular del bolso y con la maniobra del bus, se le soltó de las manos cayendo debajo de su asiento.

Ésta lo iba a recoger, pero sintió que alguien le palpaba la espalda con un dedo.

-Disculpa, se te callo esto – dijo un chico pelirosa.

-Graci…as – Lucy al verlo quedo sin aliento; era un chico llamativo, con ojos de un color jade muy hermoso, un pelo alborotado de color rosa salmón, su piel morena que de ella emanaba un atrayente y seductor olor.

Podría estar todo el día mirándolo, pero algo o alguien la interrumpió.

-Lucy-neesan, ya llegamos – le dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa tierna.

-A, ok! Bajemos – ese chico la había llevado a las nubes…

***O*O*O*O*O*O***

-Silencio chicos – decía muy calmado el director de la escuela; pero nadie le hacía caso, así que recurrió a lo agresivo – CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ MOCOSOS! – y todos callaron.

-Errmm! – aclaró su garganta y prosiguió – pues como ya saben, hoy empiezan un nuevo año escolar y blah blah blah… hoy, les quiero presentar a una nueva alumna que se integra a esta Escuela…

"_Vamos Lucy!, no te pongas nerviosa, no te comerán"_ pensaba la rubia, fuera de ese salón de clases.

-… trátenla bien, y… nada de bromas Natsu! – advirtió el director al muchacho – adelante, puedes pasar.

Todos esperaban ansiosos a la nueva alumna; aunque para que mentirles, si los mas ansiosos eran del género masculino; pero cierto pelirosa, no.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, él afirmó su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, tapándole los ojos; no estaba interesado en conocer a la nueva alumna es más, hace tiempo había perdido el interés en las chicas.

-Hola a todos! Me llamó Lucy… - dijo la recién entrada.

-Emmm.. Lucy cuanto? – preguntó el director, ya que no había nombrado su apellido.

-Lucy… _Heartfilia – _odiaba decir su apellido ya que en la gente generaba algo extraño.

Todos al escuchar su apellido jadearon de impresión, menos el pelirosa; aunque, cuando nombró su apellido, él levanto su cabeza rápidamente para mirarla a la cara.

"_Podría ser…"_

-Pero por favor, solo díganme Lucy – terminó de decir con una sonrisa de simpatía.

-Está bien, Lucy te puedes sentar al lado del señor Dragneel – apuntó el director al pelirosa, para luego apuntar el asiento desocupado que estaba al lado.

Lucy hizo caso y se dirigió hacia su asiento, sin antes mirar al chico pelirosa y decirle un simpático "Hola"; éste al escucharla le respondió de la misma forma… no podía ser? O si…?

-Okey chicos! Ya que les toca clase de matemática, yo me voy, adiós y suerte~ - dijo el director retirándose del salón de clases; y lo impresionante ahí, fue que cuando el director puso todo su cuerpo fuera de la sala, todos empezaron a "ordenarse".

Una chica castaña oscura, se desabrochaba los tres botones de la blusa que anteriormente estaban abrochados, para así ver parte de sus pechos. Otro chico peliazul se sacaba la muy bien amarrada corbata de su cuello, para luego despojarse de su camisa. Un chico un tanto grande de estatura, empezó a peinarse su pelo blanco hacia arriba, ya que anteriormente lo tenía peinado hacia al lado.

Otros sacaban cervezas, se despeinaban, se paraban en las mesas; resumido, era un CAOS.

-Hey! – la rubia miró a quien le hablaba – De dónde vienes? – necesitaba saber información de ella.

-Vengo de Estados Unidos – aunque no conociera a ese chico, le daba confía-ESPERA!... ese era el chico del bus?

-QUE ENSERIO? – preguntó asustándola un poco – p-perdón… es que… nunca he viajado allí y me gustaría ir…– mintió el chico, ya que se había asombrado por lo que le había dicho ella – te he visto antes o no?

-C-creo que sí, en el bus de la Escuela – tartamudeo la chica nerviosa.

-Ahhh… por casualidad tienes una hermana? – preguntó el chico; necesitaba más pistas.

-Sí, tengo una hermana menor, llamada Wendy… - no necesitaba más pistas, era ella!

El chico se paró de su asiento, colocándose en frente de la mesa de Lucy; abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justó fue interrumpido.

-Okey chicos! a sus lugares – el profesor había llegado.

-Maldición! – protesto el ojo jade, sentándose en su asiento nuevamente.

-Cuidado Dragneel, es malo andar maldición por cualquier cosa – le dijo el profesor, mientras que el chico bufaba enfadado – Yosh!, según tengo entendido, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna… por lo tanto…EXAMEN SORPRESA! – amaba joderle la vida a sus alumnos.

-QUE! – gritaron todos al unisonó.

-Anno… Gildarts-sensei… no creé que es muy pronto para eso? digo, recién estamos empezando el año… tenga piedad – dijo un chico con pelo azul y con un tatuaje extraño en su ojo derecho.

-Emmm… si puede ser muy pronto, pero no puedo tener piedad señor Fernández, lo siento – contestó el profesor a su alumno, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

"_Viejo de mie**a_" pensó el chico Fernández.

Cada uno recibió una hoja con cálculos difíciles; el profesor dio la señal de partida y todos comenzaron a contestar.

El chico con apellido Dragneel no podía contestar nada; fuera de que le iba muy mal en matemática, no podía responder nada! Lo único en que estaba pensando era en las cosas que le había dicho Lucy minutos antes.

"Es ella… ES ELLA!" pensaba emocionado el pelirosa; miró hacia su lado derecho y vio como esta respondía con rapidez y agilidad cada pregunta.

En estos diez años, se había vuelto muy linda; demasiado. Todavía no podía creer que ella estaba al lado suyo; después de diez años, esto era como un sueño, pero en la vida real

Se quedó varios minutos viéndola, pero no se percató que alguien estaba al frente de su asiento.

-Señor Dragneel, sabemos que la señorita Lucy es muy bella, pero puedes contemplarla en los recesos, no ahora – dijo el profesor, mientras se le originaba alrededor de su cuerpo un aura negra;

Lucy al estar muy ocupada en terminar el examen, no se había dado cuenta que el pelirosa la había estado mirando; y lo que dijo el profesor hizo que se sonrojara.

-Oh no!, que Natsu se ha enamorado!, es el fin del mundo NOOOOOOO! – decía un pelinegro azulado, algo dramático.

-Cállate Gray! – respondió el chico, sonrojado.

-Ahh no lo negó, así que es verdad ehhh, además que se ha sonrojado – dijo esta vez, la chica de la blusa abierta.

-Cállate Cana! – estaba que explotaba de vergüenza, aunque, tenían razón sus amigos.

-YA BASTA! – estaba furioso – TERMINEN SUS EXAMENES! O TODOS QUEDARAN CON UN CERO! – estaba muy furioso el profesor.

Todos hicieron caso omiso, y siguieron haciendo sus exámenes; hasta el mismo Natsu inicio su examen.

_**Minutos después…**_

No aguantaba más! Tenía que hablar con ella!

Miró sigiloso al maestro, para así notar si lo estaba vigilando o no, "_Si no me vigila!"_ pensó el chico mientras pasaba su mirada del profesor a Lucy.

Era hermosa; delicada como un pétalo de una flor y linda como el fuego; oh si!, él amaba el fuego.

Intentó hacerle señas a Lucy para que lo mirara, pero ésta ni lo miraba; así que, tubo que hablarle.

-Lucy… Lucy! – le gritó susurrando a lo que la chica escuchó – necesito hablar contigo ahora!

-Oye! Natsu...cierto?, estamos en un examen! No puede ser después? – preguntó esta también en susurros.

-No! Tiene que hacer aho- pero fue interrumpido.

-NATSU LUCY! CASTIGADOS DESPUES DE CLASES!

-QUE! – no podia creerlo, primer dia y ya estaba castigada! – pero… sensei…

-Nada de peros! , los vi, se estaban intercambiando preguntas!

-Qué? – volvió a preguntar la rubia – No eso es falso! Dile Natsu!

Él quedó de un momento a otro mudo, no habló nada y en vez de eso, posó su mirada fuera de la ventana.

El profesor a no escuchar nada de la boca de Natsu, prosiguió hablando.

-Ya que el señor Dragneel no dice nada, estarán castigados.

-pe-pe-pero!...

_**Riiinnnggg~**_

El timbre se hizo sonar para dar así el primer receso de la mañana.

-Okey chicos! Entreguen sus exámenes, estarán listos la próxima semana – ordenó el maestro, para luego dirigirse a _ciertos_ alumnos -… Natsu y Lucy, después de clases, a la sala de profesores, entendido?

-… está bien – dijo sin ganas la chica. Al ver que el profesor salía de la sala, Lucy inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el chico pelirosa y lo encaró.

-Hey tu!, porque no dijiste nada!, ahora por tu culpa estoy castigada!

-Oye si cuando te castigan no te hacen nada malo – por fin había hablado ese chico.

-Pero a mí nunca me han castigado!... – lo miró con las cejas fruncidas – y todo por tu culpa – y se dirigió hacia la salida del salón.

Pasaron varias horas y a Lucy seguían castigándola.

**11:45 a.m, clase de Inglés…**

-Señorita Lucy y Señor Dragneel, están castigados!

**12:45 a.m, clase de Historia…**

-Ustedes dos! Están castigados!

**14:30 p.m, clase de Música…**

-Señora Dragneel castigado! Y usted jovencita igualmente!

Y así sucesivamente~…

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

No podía ser cierto!, en casi todas las clases la habían castigado! Y todo por culpa de ese demonio llamado "Natsu Dragneel"

Si al principio lo vio atractivo, hermoso y llamativo; ahora lo veía horrible, pesado, molestoso, feo, no tenía nada atrayente. Ni siquiera lo conocía y ya le estaba odiando, y todo porque "oye tengo que hablar contigo" o "necesito hablar contigo ahora" o cosas así, todo porque ese idiota le decía esas cosas en horas de clases, los habían castigado.

Ahora todos los días después de clases (por una semana), debería pasar tiempo en la sala de profesores resolviendo ejercicios con el imbécil del pelirosa y todo por su culpa!

"_Ya… cálmate Lucy_" pensaba la rubia "_todo esto es una pesadilla que terminara muy luego, solo espera y verás"._

Ya habían terminado las clases, y ahora Lucy se encontraba en su dpto. junto con Wendy preparando la cena. Ésta última jugando muy intensamente el Guitar Hero; definitivamente nunca entendería a esa niña.

-Como te fue hoy en la Escuela Wendy? – preguntó para así entretenerse cocinando.

-Bi-bien… hice muchos amigos, aunque uno en especial… bueno yo diría, enemigo… se llama Romeo… y es un idiota… - decía entrecortada por estar jugando al Guitar Hero – neesan quería pedirte un favor.

-Sí, dime

-Necesito dinero para comprar un juego.

-Que! Wendy, no te daré más dinero para esas cosas – le replicó Lucy a su hermana; tenia millones de esos CD's, para que quería mas?

-Pero es que este juego es muy bueno, y lo quiero tener, por favor neesan.

-Uy! Está bien, pero solo por esta vez.

-Sí, gracias!... oh no… 98% saqué en la canción… yes! Estoy mejorando wbuajajjaj! – reía maniáticamente la chica peliazul.

-Estás loca – decía Lucy negando con la cabeza – a! por cierto… Wendy, en esta semana después de clases tendré que quedarme en la Escuela.

-Eh? y eso porque Lucy-neesan?

-Pues… tuve problemas y… me castigaron – dijo avergonzada la chica; era primera vez que la castigaban.

-QUE!, es broma cierto?... tu castiga..da?

-Si, así que tendrás que tu preparar la cena o si no, puedes pedir comida por el teléfono.

-Está bien, no importa neesan.

Cenaron y luego se bañaron juntas para así dirigirse hacia sus respectivas habitaciones y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

_Aclaración: Dpto. es abreviación de Departamento xD_

**He aquí el final de este capi n.n, ojala que haya sido de su agrado ;)**

**Y si quieren decirme algo :c háganlo por reviews xd**

**Si hay mala ortografía perdón T-T :c**

* * *

><p><em>Proximo Capitulo:<em>

_-Lucy! soy yo! _

_-Lo siento Natsu, pero no te conozco, primera vez en mi vida que te veía._

_Al escuchar eso salir de la boca de ella; sintió como su corazón se rompía…_

**Reviews c:?**


	3. Otro problema y hablando del pasado

**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS C:**

* * *

><p>McCormick Girl : <strong>Gracias por dejar review .! y ojala que subas luego la Conti de tu Fic *0*, cuando lo lei me encanto n.n! y espero con MUCHAS ansias el capi 2 ;3<strong>

sakuraHaruno-624 : **Gracias por el review! Y trataré de no hacer sufrir tanto a Natsu :/, aunque no lo creo, ya que en la mayoría de los Fic's NaLu que he leído siempre veo que sufre Lucy :c y es hora que sufra un poquiito Natsu xD (perdón si no te gusta u.u)**

Kunemashi-sama : **Jjaja xD me encanto tu review (:, que bueno que te gusto el 2do capi *-* y trataré de no hacer sufrir tanto a Natsu xD u.ú**

LucyDragneelHeartfilia : **Me gusta que te haya gustado el capi xD! Y gracias por el review :D**

Zy system : **Perdón u.ú pero cuando subi el capi 2 no me salía tu review sobre el primer capi T-T Lo siento mucho :c y pues ;) ahí veras si sufre o no Natsu :3**

lovemanga23 : **Que bueno que te guste :D! y enserio xD? Que te metes todos los días a Fanfiction para ver si actualizo xD? Jajaja xD Gracias por tu review :D **

MaryHeartphilia: **Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gustó la historia n_n!**

* * *

><p><strong>Konnichiwa! :D si les hice esperar LO SIENTO MUCHO T^T<strong>

**Ademas había estado ocupada dibujando a Natsu *-* xD**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, TODO es de Hiro Mashima-sama *0***

_**Sin mas que decir~**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**(LO QUE ESTA ESCRITO ASI ES UN COMENTARIO MIO, PERO SOLO HAY 1 :3)**

* * *

><p><strong>¤§¤§¤"Promesa"¤§¤§¤<strong>

_~*Capitulo 2: Otro problema y hablando del pasado*~_

_**Japón, Capital Tokyo, Escuela "Fairy Tail", salón 2-a, 07:30 a.m**_

Esta sería la primera vez de Lucy en llegar temprano a esa Escuela. Por lo que había sabido el día anterior, Natsu siempre llegaba tarde a clases y para no encontrarse con él, quiso llegar mucho antes a la Escuela. Y así, lo empezaría a hacer todos los días.

Después de varios minutos, Lucy vio como cada uno de sus compañeros llegaban; la mayoría casi a las 8 a.m. Sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, y todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos puestos.

"_Parece que hoy no vendrá" _pensó Lucy, mirando el asiento vacío que tenia al lado suyo. Sintió algo de alivio al pensar que no vendría, así, no tendría con quien distraerse en clases; pero poco le duró el sentimiento, al verlo entrar por aquella puerta.

Otra vez se había quedado dormido, "_malditos sean los canales de películas de acción",_ maldecía mentalmente el chico mientras caminaba por el pasillo de aquella Escuela.

Entró al salón y lo primero que vio, fueron esos hermosos ojos achocolatados viéndole directamente a sus ojos jade; éste le sonrió a la rubia dueña de esos ojos, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara y mirara hacia otro lado avergonzada.

-Señor Dragneel, lleva 10min. tarde, motivos? – preguntó una chica de pelo escarlata.

-Emmm… me quede dormido… - respondió este, con una gotita en su nuca al estilo anime.

-Umm… vaya sorpresa – respondió irónicamente – ve a tu asiento.

-Si Erza-sensei – respondió para luego dirigirse a su asiento.

-Pensé que no vendrías – le susurró la rubia, a lo que este se sentaba.

-Ohh… te preocupaste por mi? Que linda eres Lu.

-Q-Que estás diciendo! Y como que "Lu"?

-A ya; no lo niegues, se que estas muy loquita por mí.

-Señor Dragneel, Señorita Lucy, los quiero ver luego en mi oficina, ahora salgan de la clase!

"_Es una broma cierto"_ pensó Lucy. Nuevamente había sido castigada por el chico pelirosa.

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

Con mucha claridad, se les podía ver a todos los alumnos de la Escuela tomando sus desayunos tranquilamente, menos a dos. Un pelirosa y una rubia se dirigían hacia la sala de profesores, o más precisos, a la oficina de cierta profesora; Erza Scarlet.

Aunque al verla por primera vez uno pensaba "_vaya, que profesora más joven"_, pero en realidad tenía 24 años **(sip, es joven igual XD).** Es profesora de Literatura, la mayoría de los alumnos le tienen miedo; entre ellos está Natsu; pero hay otro (por parte hombres) que estan enamorados de ella, o simplemente le tienen admiración y respeto.

De pelo rojo escarlata, ojos color marrón pero muy bellos; de buen cuerpo y una voz autoritaria, con apenas 24 años, ya era profesora de aquella Escuela.

Lucy y Natsu llegaron a la oficina de Erza-sensei; tocaron la puerta y escucharon como la escarlata, le sacaba el seguro a la puerta y decía un claro "pasen".

Natsu al abrir la puerta, inmediatamente de ésta salió un chico peliazul con un tatuaje extraño en su ojo derecho, arreglándose la corbata.

"Él y la profesora… naaah…" pensó Lucy a lo que pasaba a la oficina de ésta.

-Pu-Pueden tomar asiento… - les dijo la profesora, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y un tanto nerviosa, que no paso desapercibido por la rubia.

-Ya que a la llegada del señor Dragneel, usted y él empezaron a hacer desorden en mi hora de clases; los castigaré para el día de hoy, ya que los otros días por lo que sé los tienen ocupados con otros castigos.

-Está bien, y que tenemos que hacer? – preguntó aburrido el chico Dragneel.

-Tendrán que ir a ordenar la biblioteca, ya que ayer, alguien entró y saqueo unos cuantos libros, además de dejar la biblioteca echa un chiquero – explicó la Scarlet – así que ustedes tendrán los honores de ordenarla.

-Okey, algo más? – estaba en un mar de aburrimiento el chico.

-No, eso es todo, pueden volver a clases.

Dicho esto, los chicos volvieron a clases; ya que la campana ya había tocado. Natsu intento hablar con Lucy en el transcurro del viaje de la oficina a su salón, pero ésta en vez de mirarlo o hablarle, solo desviaba la mirada en forma molesta y fastidiada.

_**En la hora del almuerzo…**_

-Wendy! Puedes venir un momento?

-Sí, voy Lucy-neesan.

Para Lucy, la hora del almuerzo había llegado con una rapidez tremenda; ya que después del castigo que le dijo Erza-sensei, el chico Dragneel no la había molestado más en las siguientes clases. Era como si un milagro hubiera ocurrido.

-Wendy, hoy llegaré tarde, así que te dejo las llaves en tus manos – le dijo pasándole unas llaves plateadas – ya sabes, si te da hambre pide algo por teléfono y si estas aburrida pues… tienes el Play Station y el televisor, está bien?

-Si neesan pero, estas castigada de nuevo?

-Sí, y no solo llegaré tarde hoy a casa, acuérdate que todos los días de esta semana tambien – decía la chica un tanto cansada por todo esto.

-Está bien, no te preocupes estaré bien, además cualquier cosa te llamo.

-Si lo sé.

**Riiinggg~**

-Bueno es hora de volver a clases, suerte Wendy!

-Gracias Lucy-neesan y suerte tu igual!

Y así cada chica se dirigió hacia su sala correspondiente…

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

La última clase de esa tarde había sido muy rápida; aunque siempre Historia se les pasaba muy lento, esta vez pasó como una bala.

Lucy tomó su bolso y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca; ahora que lo pensaba mejor, en la clase de Historia no había visto a Natsu, parece que se había saltado clases, pero viniendo de él, no le sorprendía para nada. Llegó a la biblioteca y vio al chico en el que había pensado hace segundos atrás; estaba colocando algunos libros donde correspondían, pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta era de la torre de libros que había que ordenar.

-QUE! Es enserio? – preguntó asombrada, más o menos habría que ordenar unos 2mil libros.

-Tsh, si es enserio – le dijo algo cortante a la rubia.

"_Y a este que le pasa?" _

-Si quieres llegar luego a casa, yo que tú me pondría a ordenar ya – su voz, Lucy podía sentir un tono molesto y fastidioso en su tono de voz.

-Está bien – decidió responder al chico de "buen" humor.

Estuvieron ordenando horas y horas, y Lucy seguía viendo una montaña grande de libros; además de que habían algunos esparcidos por el suelo del lugar. Tomaría una eternidad en ordenar todo esto.

Eso sí, había una cosa que no le encajaba bien del todo; Natsu no la estaba molestando!, ya que desde ayer había estado todo el día mencionándole algo sobre "debemos hablar" o "necesito hablar contigo" o "tenemos que hablar" o cosas así, pero ahora, estaba más callado que nunca y esa actitud en él estaba asustándola.

-Lucy… - de pronto la llamó en un susurro, haciéndola saltar del susto - … necesito que hablemos… - oh no, otra vez esa frase.

-Está bien.

-Por lo que sé, te llamas Lucy Heartfilia y bienes de Estados Unidos, junto con tu hermana llamada Wendy… pues, te contaré una historia de mi niñez…

Para eso quería hablar tanto con ella?, porque tenía que contarle algo de su niñez? Y que tiene que ver ella en eso? En vez de estar preguntándose mentalmente que pasaba allí, decidió seguir ordenando y escuchar al pelirosa.

-…cuando apenas tenía solo 7 años; yo tenía una amiga rubia de ojos cafés muy, pero MUY parecida a ti – hizo pronunciar esa palabra muy fuerte – ella tenía una hermana; al igual que tu; que era menor que ella… Un día me di cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia ella se hacían cada vez mas fuertes; ya convencido de mis sentimientos quise ir y decirle a ella, y la buena noticia es que me correspondió… - Lucy escuchaba atentamente el relato de éste - … eso es lindo no?, pero bueno; luego de tres días ella se mudó hacia Estados Unidos; al igual que tu…

ESPERA! Natsu intentaba decirle algo? Porque lo que le estaba contando Natsu se le hacía familiar…?

-… Se tuvo que ir por el trabajo de su padre; ella me hizo jurarle que siempre la amaría, al igual que ella a mí; lo juramos pero ninguno de los dos sabía que después de tres días ella se iba. Cuando se fue… - hizo una pausa para respirar hondo –…me dijo que no olvidará la promesa y que estaba segura que nos volveríamos a encontrar-

-AwwWw! Qué lindo! – le interrumpió justo al final la rubia, para luego secarse una lagrimita de su ojo derecho – por favor continua…

-Haber… déjame adivinar, tu hermana es adoptada, tu y ella antes vivían en Japón pero por el trabajo de tu padre tuvieron que irse a Estados Unidos, y ahora volvieron aquí, pero sin su padre… hasta ahora, es cierto lo que te he dicho?

Lucy estaba asustada; quien era él para saber todas esas cosas? Un acosador? Algo le decía que saliera de allí, o pronto ese chico le haría algo malo.

Dejó los libros que tenía en la mano en la mesa, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, pero sintió que alguien la sujetaba de un brazo.

-Lucy… respóndeme, es verdad lo que he dicho? – le dijo el chico muy serio.

-QUIEN ERES TU PARA SABER TODO ESO! – preguntó soltándose de éste y gritándole.

-Lucy! soy yo!

-De que me estás hablando?

-No te acuerdas de mí? NO RECUERDAS NUESTRA PROMESA! – estaba perdiendo el control, haciendo que la chica sintiera miedo.

-Que promesa? Natsu! No tengo idea de que me hablas!

-La historia que te conté…. TU ERAS ESA NIÑA!, LA QUE ME HIZO PROMETER ESO! COMO NO LO RECUERDAS! – estaba empezando a sentirse como un idiota, y si ella rompió la promesa? Y si se olvidó de él?

-QUE!... es broma cierto? – como podía ser verdad? … enserio? -… mira te diré algo; la primera vez que te vi y hable contigo, sentí que ya te conocía… que ya había hablado contigo; pero te JURO que esta es la primera vez que te veo…y no te mentiré pero tu historia se me hace muy familiar.

-ES PORQUE ERES TU! COMO NO RECUERDAS!

-Ya deja eso Natsu! YO NUNCA HE TENIDO A UN AMIGO! – Estaba asustada – Y YA DEJAME CON ESO! NOSOTROS NUNCA FUIMOS AMIGOS EN EL PASADO!

"_Es broma cierto?..."_

_-_No sé quién eres, no te conozco, pero… porque sabes tantas cosas de mi? es primera vez que nos vemos – dijo ya mas calmada.

No quería seguir escuchándola, le estaba haciendo mal… no podía seguir escuchándola!

"… _porque… PORQUE!," _

Miró a Lucy y al ver que decía la verdad no hizo más que seguir ordenando los libros.

"_Pero que le pasa? Eso no es verdad… o sí?"_ pensó Lucy viendo al chico ordenar.

_-_Lucy.. – de nuevo la llamó, haciéndola saltar –…perdóname y olvida todo lo que te dije…

Mierda! Estaba sintiendo sus ojos arder, pero no podía… no podía llorar delante de ella.

-... estas bien Natsu? – preguntó acercándose a él, ya que lo estaba viendo temblar.

-Si! – dijo pasándose un brazo por los ojos y mirarle con una sonrisa falsa – sigamos ordenando, ya tengo hambre y quiero llegar a casa luego.

-Está bien… - esa sonrisa, era falsa.

Después del incidente entre ellos dos, rápidamente ordenaron los libros; no les tomo mucho tiempo.

Natsu al terminar cerró la biblioteca con llave y junto con Lucy se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la Escuela.

-Emm… Lucy – la nombrada lo miró – de veras, olvida todo lo de hoy, es que… estos días no he estado… muy bien…

-No importa, da igual Natsu, eso sí… me asustaste un poco – dijo riendo un poco.

-Ejejej si… - dijo forzadamente – emm… quieres que te acompañe a casa? digo, ya es tarde para que andes sola por ahí…

-Si no es mucha molestia para ti, está bien – respondió la chica rubia.

Y así se fueron juntos; en el camino hablaban de cosas sin sentido, pero que hacían reír mucho a Lucy. Mientras Natsu le contaba una película que había visto hace poco, ella lo observaba cuidadosamente.

"_Natsu es muy lindo… aunque gracias a él estoy toda esta semana castigada, no me siento enojada con él" _

-Lucy? tengo algo en la cara? – preguntó curioso, ya que la chica lo había estado mirando de hace rato.

-N-No, no tienes nada – respondió con dificultad por haber sido descubierta.

Al llegar al hotel, Lucy se despidió de Natsu pero éste solo miraba hacia la entrada del hotel, donde se encontraban 3 chicos.

-Lucy te acompañaré hacia tu departamento, esos tipos no me dan confianza – le dijo apuntando a los nombrados.

-Está bien, y gracias… - respondió dedicándole una sonrisa.

"_Y porque gracias_" pensó el chico mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del Hotel.

-Ohh pero si ha llegado nuestra reina del hotel – dijo un chico pelo castaño claro.

-Lo siento Hibiki, pero no tengo tiempo para ustedes – dijo la chica a lo que agarraba a Natsu de una mano y lo hacía entrar al Hotel.

-Eres mala Lucy-san – se quejo un rubio más pequeño.

-Déjala Eve, no ves que ya tiene novio – dijo el pelicastaño.

"_Novio!" _pensó el pelirosa sonrojándose y mirando sus manos agarradas.

"_Lo siento por esto Natsu"_

-Si tengo novio, así que ahora me pueden dejar en paz – y dicho esto último se fue hacia el ascensor y apretó los botones muy rápido.

-Siento eso Natsu, pero era la única forma de sacármelos de encima – suspiro la rubia y se apoyo en la pared del ascensor.

-N-No importa – dijo el chico con algo de dificultad.

Luego de subir por el ascensor, caminaron algunos pasos y Natsu vio como Lucy paró en frente de una puerta.

"_126 ehh…nada mal"_

_-_Bueno aquí es, cualquier cosa que necesites pues… ya sabes donde vivo – le dijo con una sonrisa muy linda a Natsu.

_-_…ehh si… - dijo algo ido el chico, al ver la sonrisa de ésta.

Lucy abrió la puerta e inmediatamente salió una chica de peliazul corriendo para abrazar a Lucy.

-Lucy-neesan, llegas tarde! – decía mientras abrazaba a su hermana mayor.

-Sí, lo siento, hubieras visto esa montaña de libros!, ni yo tengo tantos! – decía emocionada mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

"_Ella es Wendy!... está tan grande_…" pensó Natsu al verlas abrazadas.

Wendy al sentir una mirada viéndola fijamente, alzó su vista y se topó con unos ojos jade. "_Quien es-QUE!... ES BROMA CIERTO?" _pensó la chica al verlo de pies a cabeza.

-Okey, Lucy ya te vine a dejar, espero que estes bien y mañana nos vemos, adiós! – dijo despidiéndose el Dragneel.

-Si adiós! – respondió ésta – Wendy entramos?

-…si… - dijo algo ida.

Ese chico… podría ser _él_… o es broma?

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>CHANCHÁN! :0! xD<strong>

**Wendy conoce a Natsu? O que w*a xD?**

**Si hay faltas de ortografía perdón :c pero es que recién lo termine de escribir c:**

**Se me hizo fácil escribirlo, ya que cuando lo escribía estaba escuchando los Soundtrack de FT *-***

**(O shii los descargue xD, ya era hora no? :3)**

**Espero que haya sido de tu agrado n_n!**

* * *

><p><em>Próximo Capitulo: "El casa novas hace su aparición" :OOO<em>

**Reviews c:?**


	4. El casa novas aparece!

**Respondiendo Reviews c:**

* * *

><p>MaryHeartphilia : <strong>Gracias por tu Review y por seguir mi Fic *-*, me gusta que te haya gustado el Fic XD jajajaj Tu igual cuidate y Gracias de nuevo :3<strong>

McCormick Girl **: Ya leí el 2do Capi de tu Fic y.. que te puedo decir *0* Me Encanto!, bueno ahí sabras ya que te deje un review ;) jajaj xD, gracas por tu review (: y Cuidate igual n_n!**

Ximena Dragneel : **Gracias por tu review c:! y si u.u Lucy no se acuerda :/ T-T hasta a mi me da penita :c, y Sii xD su amor lo puede con todo *-* jajaj xD**

Zy system **: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo *^* y aquí en este capi sabras si lo recuerda o no :s , y gracias por ser mi Fan xDD! Jajajjaja**

Pureheart01 : **Cuando yo escribo este Fic igual me da pena que no lo recuerde T.T y xD en unos cuantos capis mas se sabra lo de Jellal y Erza O/o xD ajjaja, gracias por dejar review y Cuidate igual c:!**

Kunemashi-sama **: Gracias por dejar un review! ^^! Y sobre lo de Wendy, en este capitulo se sabrá ;D espero que te gusté n_n o sino :c latiguillo u.u xD**

lovemanga23 : **Gracias por tu review y ojala que este capi sea de tu agrado n.n!**

* * *

><p><strong>Konnichiwa D:! (tengo hambre :I) en mi país son las 20:51 min, es hora de comer D: pero yo no he comido por terminar este Capi para Ustedes *^* xD<strong>

**Si hay faltas de ortografía :c …. Gomennasai u.u**

**Y espero que sea de su agrado :3**

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Disfruten :3~**_

* * *

><p><strong>¤§¤§¤"Promesa"¤§¤§¤<strong>

_~*Capitulo 3: El casa novas aparece!*~_

_**Japón, Capital Tokyo, Hotel "Blue Pegasus", Dpto. 126, 07:00 a.m**_

_**-**_Wendy! El desayuno está listo!

_**-**_Voy!

Le había costado dormir en toda la noche; gracias al chico que vino a dejar ayer a Lucy. Cuando le vio el rostro, lo halló muy parecido a alguien, pero a_ esa_ persona no la había visto en años, por lo tanto no estaba muy segura si era él. Pero para terminar el embrollo que tenía en su cabeza, hoy mismo hablaría con él.

Se sentó y empezó a tomar su desayuno, era simplemente una taza de leche con tostadas.

-Ne Lucy-neesan, hoy también te quedaras después de clases? – preguntó la peliazul, mientras tomaba una tostada y se la echaba a la boca.

-Si, por desgracia – respondió esta con fastidio.

-…y, quien era el chico de ayer? – necesitaba salir de las dudas cuanto antes.

-El chico de ayer es mi compañero de clase, y también el origen de mis problemas – dijo otra voz con tono molesto.

-y… como se llama?

-Uuuu~ acaso lo encontraste lindo? – molesto la rubia a su hermana pequeña.

-N-no es solo curiosidad – no podía decirle la verdad hasta confirmarla.

-Yaaa… - dijo en un tono de "no te creo" - … se llama Natsu Dragneel.

"_ES ÉL!"_

_-_Aaa… - respondió sin más para luego ver la hora – Lucy-neesan! Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde!

-Oh si!, okey toma tu pan y te lo comes en el camino – dijo levantándose de su asiento apresurada para luego correr a buscar su bolso.

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

Llegaron 10min. antes de que tocara la campana para suerte de ellas. Al llegar, vieron como todos estaban"algo" emocionados, aunque más por parte de las mujeres; se acercaron más hacia el circulo donde estaba la fuente de tanta emoción y escucharon una voz suave pero ronca.

-Hey! Por favor, una a la vez– dijo un chico de pelo castaño claro a las chicas que tenía a su alrededor.

-Cómo te llamas? Eres muy bello– preguntó una.

-Eres muy atractivo– decía otra.

-Salgamos hoy?

-No!, Sal conmigo!

-Quieres ir hoy a mi casa?

Y así sucesivamente se podían escuchar algunos comentarios "no aptos" de repetir; las chicas al ver el alboroto, solo cruzaron por ahí como si nada hubiera estado pasando. Wendy se dirigió hacia su clase y Lucy hizo lo mismo, cuando ya habían tocado el timbre de entrar.

El Maestro Reedus llegaba tarde a su clase de Artes con el salón 2-a, y gracias a esto, todo el salón estaba desordenado o podríamos decirle "normal"; ya que cuando un maestro llega tarde o falta, ellos muestran sus verdaderas personalidades.

Cierta rubia de ojos cafés estaba pensando en el chico que siempre llegaba tarde; y ese día no sería la excepción. Había estado pensando en las cosas que le había dicho ayer; de que se habían prometido amarse, de que se volverían a encontrar y todo lo demás que le dijo el pelirosa. En ese instante, ella no le creyó, obvio pues, quien se creería que un chico del día para otro te diga que cuando pequeños ellos juraron amarse.

Pero ahora que lo meditaba bien, y pensando en la seriedad que Natsu le había dicho; no sabía si creerle o no.

De pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y de ella entraron tres personas; Natsu que llegaba atrasado nuevamente, el profesor Reedus y el chico que había visto en el pasillo minutos antes de entrar a clases. Vio como Natsu se dirigía hacia su asiento y con una sonrisa fingida le decía un "hola", ella le respondió el gesto pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, fue la sonrisa fingida del chico.

-Chicos! Hoy les llega un nuevo compañero, preséntate por favor – dijo Reedus-sensei al chico peli castaño que se encontraba a su lado.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Loki y vengo de Canadá, se hablar muy bien el inglés y japonés, por lo que creo que no tendré problemas – dijo sonriendo – espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – se pudo escuchar un grito unisonó de todas las chicas del salón

-Hey! Cálmense! – gritó el chico que podía sacarse la ropa en menos de 2 segundos.

-No se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia solo tiene ojos para usted – le comentó una chica peliazul, que se sentaba detrás de él.

-Si si, ya lo sé - respondió un tanto aburrido el chico de eso.

Lucy al ver al chico y chica peliazul, sintió un poco de pena por ella, por como la había tratado el chico.

-Hey Lucy!, y tu no gritas como las demás chicas? – le preguntó el pelirosa llamando la atención de esta.

-No, porque debería hacerlo? – pregunto esta vez la chica.

-Pues, no lo sé – respondió girando su cabeza hacia la ventana.

"_Y a este que bicho le pico?"_

-Okey Loki-san, puedes sentarte al frente de la señorita Lucy – le comentó el profesor a lo que apuntaba a la rubia.

La rubia vio como el chico la miraba mientras caminaba hacia ella; se dio vuelta y se sentó delante de ella como le había ordenado Reedus-sensei.

Natsu al ver como aquel chico miraba a Lucy antes de sentarse, sintió unas ganas muy grandes de pegarle al muy maldito, pero ahora no sería el momento.

Llegó el primer receso y con ello, los celos de Natsu. Cuando la campana había sonado, él quería hablar con Lucy sobre lo de ayer; quería decirle que olvidara todo y que fueran aunque sea amigos, pero "cierto chico" se le había adelantado, llevándose a la rubia al patio.

Apoyo sus codos en su mesa para así colocar su mentón en las manos; en forma pensativa, hasta que alguien lo saco de su trance.

-Natsu! Te busca una chiquilla – el nombrado se paró y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala – She ya tienes una admiradora – se burló el chico.

-Cállate Gray – respondió molesto éste, a lo que su amigo/enemigo se iba de ahí, dejándolos solos a Natsu y a ella.

-Etto… necesito hablar contigo, puede ser después de clases?, es que es algo muy importante… - le dijo ella nerviosa por estar al frente de él.

-Claro porque no – dijo éste al verla.

-Okey entonces, en el patio trasero después de que terminen las clases… por favor, no faltes – y dicho esto, la pequeña se fue.

Natsu se quedo intacto un buen tiempo pensando en lo que le había dicho aquella chica. Que hablarían? Tenía que averiguarlo, así que hoy, tenía que faltar al castigo.

_**Horas después…**_

Perfectamente hoy no era el día de Natsu. Estuvo prácticamente casi toda la mañana con las cejas fruncidas, y quien era el que originaba molestia en el chico?, pues, nada más ni nada menos que el chico nuevo de la clase; Loki.

Se la había pasado toda la mañana hablando con la rubia; no la dejaba ni ir al baño sola y si iba, él la acompañaba y la esperaba afuera. Gracias a eso, las chicas de la Escuela miraban muy feo a Lucy, y eso no le decía nada bueno a Natsu.

Ya era la hora de almuerzo y él se disponía a almorzar con ella; la chica aceptó y cuando llegaron a los comedores de la Escuela, se encontraron con él.

-Loki! – dijo alegre la chica, haciendo que el pelirosa gruñera a lo bajo – quieres almorzar con noso-

-QUE! – interrumpió el chico que la acompañaba – a lo siento… e-es que estaba pensando y se me escapó ejejjej – intento de disimular el chico, pero no paso desapercibido por el castaño claro.

-Está bien Lucy, si tú lo deseas – y así se sentó junto a ellos a almorzar.

Entre Lucy y Loki se podía apreciar cierta química y buenas vibras; pero por parte de Natsu. Se le podía ver aislado a un lado de la mesa; éste al darse cuenta del ambiente, se paró y agarró su plato de comida para dirigirse hacia otro lado.

"_He perdido…"_

-Natsu! adónde vas? – éste se sobresalto por la llamada de la rubia; había pensado que si se iba de ahí iba a pasar desapercibido por ellos dos, pero por la rubia parece que no.

-Por ahí… - respondió sin ganas todavía de espaldas.

-Pero… todavía falta que termines tu almuerzo, porque no lo terminas con nosotros? – preguntó con inocencia la chica.

-No quiero! – le grito haciéndola saltar y llamando la atención de todos los de alrededor; Natsu al darse cuenta de su grito, siguió caminando como si nada hasta acercarse a una mesa.

-Eh? que haces por aquí idiota? – preguntó el chico peliazul a lo que veía que Natsu se sentaba al lado de su acompañante.

-Pues, necesito donde almorzar – dijo con los ojos cerrados saboreando su comida.

-Y que tiene el lugar donde ya estabas? – pregunto fastidiado por estar tan cerca de su acompañante.

-El chico que está allí, no me cae muy bien – dijo mirando hacia la mesa donde había estado comiendo segundos atrás.

-Juvia creé que Natsu-san esta celoso de Loki-san – habló por primera vez la acompáñate de Gray.

-Hmp!, yo? Celoso de él? Naaaah – dijo sin importancia.

-Si seguro – dijo con un tono de ironía en su voz el peliazul.

Luego de eso, siguieron comiendo tranquilamente para que luego la campana se hiciera escuchar. Todos volvieron a sus salas respectivas; eso sí, Natsu esta vez volvió junto con Gray y Juvia, ya que la rubia no se despegaba del castaño claro.

Al 2-a le tocaba ese día en la tarde matemáticas; si, les tocaba con Gildarts-sensei. Por lo que habían sabido, a ese profesor le encanta joderles la vida a sus alumnos.

-Okey chicos! Ordénense, ya que les traje las notas de la prueba sorpresa; si, tenía que traerlas la próxima semana, pero me quise adelantar para que así sepan lo horrible de sus calificaciones – dijo el profesor disfrutando todo eso.

Ya entregadas las calificaciones de la prueba, se les podía ver a la mayoría de los chicos en una depresión y muy cabizbajos. Si todas sus calificaciones con Gildarts-sensei serian así, preferirían ya repetir el año.

Natsu estaba muy distraído mirando por la ventana, ya que el resultado de su prueba no lo había deprimido; miraba como las nubes se movían y como se formaban algunas figuras entre ellas. Era genial verlas así, tan tranquilas, sin nada de qué preocuparse, sin problemas; todo era paz, hasta que algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Le había llegado una bola de papel en la cabeza, miró hacia toda la clase para ver quien había sido, pero nadie se veía sospechoso. Abrió el papel y leyó el papel como si se tratara de algo confidencial.

"…_**Natsu que te paso hoy en el almuerzo? Estas enojado conmigo? Responde por favor…"**_

"…_**De Lucy …"**_

Eso decía el papel que le había llegado a la cabeza; tomo su lápiz empezó a escribir, viendo también si el profesor lo pillaba. Formó el papel nuevamente en una bola y la tiró a la cabellera rubia que se encontraba al lado de él.

Lucy al sentir que algo topaba su cabeza, se giró y vio como el papel caía al suelo; lo tomó muy rápidamente para que el profesor no lo viera y leyó lo que decía ahí.

"…_**No me paso nada, solamente no quería estar ahí…"**_

"…_**PD: Pensé que no te gustaba el tal "Loki" pero parece que es mentira :/…"**_

Lucy miró el posdata de Natsu con odio; a ella no le gustaba… de adonde había sacado eso?

Pronto sintió como algo golpeaba su cabeza nuevamente, vio el papel en el suelo y lo recogió muy rápido; lo abrió y leyó lo que decía.

"…_**De adonde sacaste eso? No me gusta! Y porque no querías estar ahí? Es que estas enojado conmigo por lo de ayer? **_

Respondió y volvió a tirar el papel.

"…_**Mentirosa! Hoy de lo mas de bien que te has llevado con él, y si no quise estar ahí no quise y listo! Y hoy quería hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer, pero como tú has estado tan ocupadita con el señor ese no he podido! **_

_**PD: ya déjame, no quiero hablar más del tema…"**_

Lucy giró su cabeza hacia el puesto de Natsu para mirarle, pero éste estaba todavía viendo las nubes por la ventana, lo que hizo molestar aun más a la chica.

"_Después hablaremos Natsu Dragneel…"_

Y sonó por fin la campana para así dar el más esperado fin de clases.

Natsu rápidamente guardó sus cosas en su bolso y luego se dirigió hacia el patio trasero de la Escuela. Ahí estaba, la pequeña niña; aunque ahora ya no; esperándolo en donde habían acordado, ésta al verle le saludo con la mano y él le respondió; se acerco a ella y quedaron separados por cinco pasos uno al frente del otro.

-…y dime, que es lo que querías hablar conmigo? – preguntó el chico rompiendo el silencio que se había generado entre ellos.

-Dime… tu eres… Natsu Dragneel? – preguntó la chica mirando su bolso con nervios.

-Sí, y tu eres Wen- pero no alcanzó a terminar, ya que la chica se había lanzado a sus brazos abrasándolo muy fuerte; sintió su camisa mojarse y a la chica moquear.

-Er-Eres tu… en verdad… ERES TU! – dijo la chica llorando y abrasando mas y mas fuerte al chico – nunca esperé que te volvería a ver… - en realidad, ya había perdido las esperanzas de volver a verlo.

-… Wendy… me recuerdas? – pregunto éste anonadado.

-Por supuesto!, eres Natsu-san, el niño que para mi antes era como mi hermano – le respondió la chica, secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos y separándose de él.

-Pero… si tú me recuerdas… porque Lucy no! – preguntó exaltado el chico.

-Pues… para eso te llamé aquí, es para decirte el porqué…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Waaaaaaaaa D: Wendy lo reconoció! c': que feliz me siento xD!**

**Ojala que haya sido de tu agrado ;) y nos vemos en el prox capi :D**

**PD:Tengo hambre x.x D:**

**Adios y Cuidate c:~**

**Reviews c:?**


	5. Separación, Reencuentro y que fue eso?

**Respondiendo Reviews en General c:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a Todos por su apoyó *0* hacen que sea Feliz c': (DMC!) y perdón por no responderlos uno en uno u_u ya que estoy apurada en subir este Capi o3o Cuidence y Nos leemos abajo :D!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong>__**Si estas escuchando Musica triste o algo que te baja el animo, PARA DE ESCUCHARLA!, ya que este capi es un poco sentimental :c y te puede sacar una lagrima :'c, yo lloré un poco cuando lo escribi T_T pero ustedes son FUERTES *0* (Y)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece :c todo es de Hiro Mashima-sama :D<strong>_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Casi al final del Capi sale algo… "extraño" :s si quieren lo leen o no n_n! **_

_**Enjoy :3~**_

* * *

><p><strong>¤§¤§¤"Promesa"¤§¤§¤<strong>

_~*__Capitulo 4:__ Separación, Reencuentro y… que fue eso?*~_

Una semana ya había pasado desde el encuentro entre Natsu y Wendy…

_**Flash back**_

"_-__Pero… si tú me recuerdas… porque Lucy no! – preguntó exaltado el chico._

_-Pues… para eso te llamé aquí, es para decirte el porqué… - le dijo una Wendy más tranquila – cuando Lucy-neesan tenía 14 años sufrió un accidente un tanto fuerte. Ese día, ella y nuestro padre estaban discutiendo sobre de volver o no a Japón; ya que lo único que quería era volver para verte a ti. Si, increíble no?, a esa edad y ella todavía te recordaba y a su promesa. A mí me lo había dicho a la edad que tenía 5 años; aunque fuera muy pequeña, la sigo recordando hasta ahora – hizo una pausa a lo que se reía irónicamente._

_-y que pasó después? – interrogó Natsu, sumiso en el relato._

_-Bueno…. Ese día, ella iba bajando las escaleras de la casa seguida por nuestro padre; éste hizo un comentario sobre ti, haciendo enfurecer a mi hermana y cuando se iba a dar vuelta para encararlo, sus pies le jugaron una mala pasada e hicieron que callera por las escaleras, impactando su cabeza en el suelo de la casa. Yo estaba jugando al lado de la escalera y cuando vi el cuerpo y la sangre de Lucy-neesan comencé a llorar desenfrenadamente. Luego de eso, llamaron a una ambulancia y tiempo después nos dijeron que ella había sufrido un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza, y que le podía generar pérdida de memoria…_

_-Espera!... no me digas que… - interrumpió Natsu, empezando a entender todo._

_-Si… Lucy-neesan perdió la memoria y nosotros tuvimos que ayudarla a recuperarla. Un día; aunque en realidad fue el año pasado; ella me dijo que había soñado con un niño pelirosa, me preguntó si nosotras antes conocíamos a alguien así y yo le dije que no; ya que mi padre adoptivo me había dicho que si yo llegaba a decirle algo a Lucy-neesan sobre ti, me iba a separar de ella lo antes posible, y yo no quería eso. Así que, él y yo le mentimos, diciendo que nunca había conocido a alguien así; pero nunca creí que te volvería a ver… - terminó de decir emocionada por verlo al frente de ella._

_Natsu que había estado muy atento escuchando el relato de la peliazul, no había dicho ni comentado nada sobre la verdad que había escuchado. _

_-Wendy… - llamó a lo que la chica lo miraba con curiosidad._

_-Si Natsu-san? _

_-Prométeme que no le dirás nada a Lucy – le hizo prometer el chico, pero la chica se negó._

_-No!, digo, tu y ella deben estar juntos, y para eso, debe saber la verdad lo antes posible – le dijo la chica pero se vio interrumpida por el pelirosa._

_-Wendy, si ella no me recuerda, entonces no hay amor de ella hacia a mi – le dijo el chico arrugando su camisa, en la parte del corazón y con mirada obscurecida -… para mí, es doloroso que no me recuerde… por si no lo sabes, yo todavía sigo cumpliendo esa promesa… - Wendy miró al chico con asombro y pudo ver como temblaba -… el que no me recuerde… es triste – pudo ver lagrimas correr por sus mejillas._

_-Natsu-san estas bien? – sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero necesitaba que se lo dijera. Natsu secó sus lagrimas con su antebrazo, para luego mirarla con una sonrisa amargada._

_-Sí, no tienes por qué preocuparte, pero… - hizo una pausa para extenderle su mano –…promete que no le dirás nada, está bien?_

_Wendy dudó un poco, mirando la mano de Natsu; hasta que cedió con una gran sonrisa._

_-Está bien, pero Natsu-san – el nombrado la miró – prométeme que tu le dirás todo a ella, está bien?_

_-Okey, yo le diré – dijo sonriendo el chico._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Desde ese día, ya había pasado una semana y junto con ella; dolor, sufrimiento y angustia por parte de Natsu. El solo ver a la rubia pasar tiempo con Loki, le hacía sufrir; ya que gracias a ese chico, él se había alejado de ella o… ella de él; por ahora todo era Lucy y Loki Lucy y Loki. La gente los veía ya como una pareja de enamorados, lo que hacía sufrir más a Natsu; ni siquiera hablaban en los castigos!, todo porque el muy genio del señor Loki había hecho desorden continuamente para quedar en los castigos con Lucy.

Gray se había dado cuenta de la angustia de su amigo y Juvia no había quedado atrás; sin saber que hacer lo único que podían era darle fuerzas.

Hoy era jueves, día de Educación Física junto con el profesor Laxus-sensei; para esa clase Natsu se había hecho el enfermo, ya que gracias a su "depresión emo" no le daba ganas de hacer nada. Y ahí estaba, acostado en la cama de la enfermería de la Escuela; sus amigos Gray y Juvia sabían el porqué la falta hacia esa clase. De pronto, escuchó la puerta de la enfermería abrirse y cerrarse; ya que él estaba en la cama y alrededor de ésta había una cortina blanca, no podía ver quien había entrado a la habitación, hasta que escuchó su voz.

-Haaa, estoy muy cansada, creo que me recostaré un poco – al escucharla, cerró sus ojos rápidamente para hacerse el dormido y al mismo tiempo escuchó como abrían la cortina blanca.

-Natsu! – no tenía idea que él estaba ahí; movió su hombro para saber si de verdad estaba dormido y pues, si lo estaba. Se sentó en una orilla de la cama, para así poder ver más bien el rostro relajado del pelirosa; hace cuanto que no hablaban? Hace dos semanas?, no lo sabía muy bien del todo, pero de lo que si sabía era de que lo extrañaba… y mucho.

Dirigió su mano hacia el pelo rosa del chico, para así tomar un mechón y pasarlo entre sus dedos, jugando con él. Era sedoso, suave; como si lo que tocara fuera una almohada. Aunque la primera vez que lo vio, pensó que podría ser seco y áspero pero ahora que lo tocaba, era muy agradable, nada que ver con lo que había pensado antes.

-Ay Natsu… porqué ya no me hablas como antes? – preguntó al aire, mientras seguía jugando con su pelo y mirándole su rostro relajado -… te he extrañado y muchísimo…

-Pues… yo también te he extrañado – contestó éste con los ojos cerrados aun.

-Na-Natsu! – saltó del susto e inmediatamente sacó sus dedos de su pelo y se paró de su silla, en dirección hacia la puerta.

-No espera! – le dijo, agarrando su brazo para detenerla. Lucy se dio media vuelta y por fin vio los ojos de Natsu. De hace mucho tiempo que no los veía; esos ojos jade que siempre brillaban de felicidad ahora estaban opacos, se podía apreciar en ellos angustia, soledad y desánimo; pero lo que más se podía apreciar era sufrimiento.

Al verlo así, se devolvió y sentó nuevamente en la orilla de la cama, dejando a un Natsu acostado y a una Lucy sentada a su lado.

-Te ha pasado algo?, te siento angustiado… - le comentó la chica, mirándole sus hermosos jade. Natsu ladeó la cabeza para romper el contacto visual; Dios! desde cuanto tiempo no tenia Lucy tan cerca?, no lo sabía muy bien.

-…no sabes por las cosas que he pasado últimamente – le respondió cerrando sus ojos, para aguantarse algunas lagrimas traicioneras que querían salir; Lucy notó esto y colocó su mano en su mejilla para luego hablarle.

-Natsu… estas bi- pero fue cortada por el chico, que se sentaba en la cama y la abrazaba muy fuerte.

-…Lucy…. te he extrañado mucho… - le dijo Natsu sollozando, a lo que Lucy correspondió el abrazo y le frotaba con una mano el pelo a aquel chico.

-… yo también… pero no es para que estés tan así… - le dijo acariciando su pelo.

-…es que… - dijo abrazándola más fuerte y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-… está bien, no digas nada… le comentó la chica con una sonrisa, sin parar de acariciarle el pelo.

Estuvieron varios minutos así hasta cuando escucharon la campana para el cambio de hora; Lucy separó a Natsu de ella que parece que se había quedado adormecido. Lo volvió a costar en la cama y cuando se paraba para volver a clases de gimnasia, sintió nuevamente su brazo.

-No creas que estoy dormido – le dijo con tono de molestia – por favor no te vayas.

-… está bien – que le iba hacer, si hace mucho tiempo que no hablaban** (N/A:jajaj hace 1 semana xD, ni siquiera es mucho xD).**

-… y, porque ya no te juntas conmigo? - preguntó la rubia a lo que ahora veía los ojos de Natsu con ese brillo especial.

-Pues… porque estas solamente con Loki, y a mí me dejas de lado – había estado tan entretenida con aquel chico que no se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Lo siento muchísimo, pero… podemos volver a juntarnos? – preguntó tomándole sus ambas manos, lo que hizo ruborizar un poco al chico.

-E-Esta bien… - tartamudeo un poco al ver sus manos juntas.

-Gracias! – y se lanzó encima de él para abrazarlo. Natsu sintió un dolor agudo en su estomago al sentir "_esa_" parte de Lucy topar con su pecho; era suave y muy blando…

-Okey! Entonces en el receso del almuerzo, almorzaremos juntos, sin nadie que interfiera, está bien? – se levantó de encima del chico para preguntarle y mirarle de nuevo.

-S-Si… está bien – respondió con algo de dificultad.

-Oye… - luego de algunos minutos hablo nuevamente el chico - … te puedo pedir un fa-favor? – no creía que iba a pedir eso.

-Si dime – le dijo sonriente la chica, a lo que Natsu pensó "_Linda"_

_-_M-Me puedes…. Too-tocar el pe…lo como… an-antes? – preguntó con dificultad ya que eso era muy vergonzoso; quería que Lucy le volviera a tocar el pelo, ya que minutos antes se había sentido tan bien y relajado, que lo quería volver a sentir.

_-_Jajajjajjaja – rió la chica, lo que hizo sonrojar a Natsu.

_-_E-Esta bien… si no quieres hacerlo, entenderé – dijo avergonzado el chico mirando hacia otro lado de la habitación.

_-_Es que… eres tan lindo cuando estas así Natsu… - le dijo la chica riendo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho – ah!.. no… etto… perdón… es que tu… yo y… - estaba hecha un lío en la cabeza.

_-_Jajajjjaja – rió esta vez el pelirosa haciendo sonrojar a la chica – yayaya! Está bien… pero… harás lo que te pedí? – preguntó mas calmado y en confianza.

_-_Está bien… - le dijo sin más; aunque, no era mala idea lo que le había propuesto el chico, ya que quería seguir acariciando ese pelo sedoso.

Y así estuvieron hasta el término de la clase de gimnasia, donde tuvieron que salir de la enfermería para poder pasar más tiempo juntos, ya que, unas dos horas no se comparaban con estar 1 semana separados; más precisos, tenían que pasar más tiempo juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>O~o~o~o~O<strong>

Se dirigieron hacia el comedor por sus almuerzos; ya que la Escuela le daban almuerzos a sus alumnos; y se dirigieron hacia la banca en que siempre almorzaban ellos dos, pero vieron a Loki venir hacia ellos.

-Oh Lucy!, almorcemos juntos como todos los días? – no pasaba para nada de desapercibido de que quería sacarle celos a Natsu… nótese el sarcasmo.

-Lo siento Loki, pero almorzaré hoy y los demás días con Natsu – dijo para luego tomar la mano de Natsu y dirigirse hacia la banca de ellos.

El chico dio vuelta su cabeza para mirar a Loki y pensar _"Já gané imbécil y en tu cara!_".

Luego de eso, se sentaron y comieron normalmente, también uniéndoseles Gray y Juvia, para así pasar un buen rato juntos. En ese momento, Lucy se dio cuenta que la pasaba muy bien con los tres, incluso mejor que con Loki.

Después de un buen rato, se hizo hacer sonar la campana para dar el comienzo de la última clase de esa semana; antes de que tocaran la campana, Lucy y los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para salir mañana sábado, ya que habían sabido por ahí que se había instalado recientemente un parque de diversiones y las ganas de ir no hicieron falta, así que, quedaron de juntarse e ir mañana al parque.

Esa tarde les tocaba clase de Literatura con Erza-sensei, y para la "buena" suerte de Lucy; la castigaron a ella y a Natsu _nuevamente. _Bendijo mentalmente a Erza-sensei, ya que gracias a ese castigo pasaría más tiempo con el chico y por parte de Natsu, se podría decir que era igual.

Terminaron las clases y los dos castigados ordenaron sus cosas para luego dirigirse hacia la oficina de Erza-sensei, pero lo que iba a pasar después, nunca se lo imaginaron.

Llegaron a la oficina y cuando Natsu iba a abrir la puerta Lucy lo detuvo.

-Que pasa Lucy? – preguntó el chico por la reacción de ella.

-No abras… creo haber escuchado algo… espérate – y dicho esto, colocó su oído muy apegado a la puerta para escuchar mas con claridad; Natsu interesado por lo que hacía Lucy, hizo lo mismo pero colocó su cabeza arriba de la de Lucy, ya que ésta se había agachado.

-Mmm… no escucho na-

-…Jellal… - fue cortado por el tono… placentero? de su profesora Erza.

-Lucy… - dijo con miedo Natsu, a lo que agachaba su cabeza para mirarla, ésta la levantó y se miraron mutuamente –… que fue eso? – preguntó con los ojos grandes de miedo.

-…no lo sé, pero… espérate – y volvió a colocar su oído en la puerta y Natsu igual.

-…Jellal… - de nuevo se escucho "eso" - …n…NO!... esper-mmnn…

-…Erza… haa… - se podían escuchar el sonido de los besos - … no dejes marcas okey? – preguntó el chico que estaba dentro de esa oficina.

-…cállate – y dicho esto se escuchó claramente mas besos.

Natsu y Lucy quedaron estupefactos por lo que hacían aquellos dos adentro; no cavia duda, estaban haciendo "eso". Ya traumados por escuchar tantas cosas, despegaron sus oídos de la puerta y se dirigieron hacia la salida de la Escuela.

-… creo que hoy no tendremos castigo… - dijeron los dos unísono, con caras de miedo y traumados.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**He Aquí el Final de Este Capi *-*! #se puede escuchar un canto angelical# okno._.**

**xD**

**Espero que haya sido de tu agrado y nos vemos en el prox Capitulo c:**

**Gracias por leer y Sayonara~**

* * *

><p><em>Proximo Capitulo:<em>

_-Oigan chicos!, esos no son… Jellal y… Erza-sensei!_

_-QUE? _

**PD: No sé todavía en nombre del próximo capi u.u xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews c:?<strong>


	6. Día Excéntrico en el Parque

**Respondiendo Reviews c:**

* * *

><p>McCormick Girl :<strong> Gracias por tu review (: y te diré algo xD, pondré a Lisanna, pero note diré si de mala o buena persona xD jajaja :0 soy mala u_u lo siento :c, que bueno que te haya gustado el Capi y tambn lo de Jellal y Erza *w* ajsjaaja xD, Espero que subas el capi de tu Fic Luego n_n! si no puedes, entenderé ;)<strong>

Zy system : **Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te haya gustado el Capi n_n saludos para ti igual XP XD**

hatsujaya : **Gracias por tu review c:… sobre la edad de Jellal, en este capi sale ;D espero que te guste n_n Saludos y Cuidate igual :3**

sakuraHaruno-624 : **jajaja xD Me gusta el que te haya gustado el capi o3o ajajaja xD, espero que disfrutes este capi saludos y cuidate ^^**

MaryHeartphilia : **Que bueno que te haya gustado el Capi :D , perdón por hacerlo tan emotivo u.u pero tenia que hacerlo T-T( yo igual lloré un poco xD) Saludos cuidate y Actualiza tu Fic *-* xD**

Ximena Dragneel : **Jajjaja xD me gusta cuando dices que consolaras a Natsu c: me da risa xD, me gusta tu Posdata, Espero que te guste este Capi y Cuidate :3!**

I-chanElAngelCaido : **Gracias por tu review ;) y que bueno que te haya gustado esta Historia n_n y gracias por apoyarme y decir que eres fan mia xD! Jajaj Adios y Cuidate~**

* * *

><p><strong>Konnichiwa Minna-san! :D<strong>

**Aquí esta el 5to Capi Espero que sean de su agrado ^^**

_**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima-sama *O***_

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>¤§¤§¤"Promesa"¤§¤§¤<strong>

_~*Capitulo 5: Día Excéntrico en el Parque.*~_

Por fin había llegado sábado, día en que Lucy junto con Natsu, Gray y Juvia, saldrían a divertirse al parque de diversiones, que hace poco tiempo se había instalado en la ciudad. Ayer, luego de que Natsu y Lucy escucharan "eso", se fueron hacia sus respectivas casas ya que les había quedado muy claro que ese día no tendrían castigo; se hubieran imaginado si Lucy no hubiera parado a Natsu y hubiera abierto la puerta, dejando ver a "eso"? Los pobres chicos quedarían aun más traumados.

Quedaron de juntarse en la pileta de agua que se encontraba al medio del centro comercial, para luego dirigirse hacia el parque. Se podía ver muy claramente a dos personas paradas delante de la pileta; uno de pelo rosa alborotado, piel bronceada, ojos jade muy bellos y con cara molesta haciéndole ver más hermoso de lo que era y el otro, de pelo negro azulado, junto con ojos azul muy oscuros, de piel blanca con un pequeño toque de bronceado, pero no más que su amigo y con cara de molestia, al igual que su amigo pelirosa.

-Haaa… cuanto falta para que lleguen? – se quejó el peliazulado mirando hacia ambos lados.

-No lo sé, pero estoy perdiendo mi paciencia – dijo el otro mirando hacia ambos lados al igual que su amigo.

-Lo sentimos mucho – dijo una recién llegada, junto con otra chica.

-Pues ya era hora! – gritó el chico desenfrenado.

Por fin habían llegado las chicas; la rubia llevaba puesto una sudadera roja con escote, dejando ver un "poco" de sus pechos junto con una minifalda celeste. La otra chica Juvia, llevaba una polera de tirantes celeste y una minifalda con vuelo de azul oscuro, junto con su pelo ondulado y un broche de mariposa en éste.

Ya encontradas con los chicos, se dirigieron hacia el parque de diversiones que quedaba a solo unas cuadras de allí. Mientras caminaban Natsu y Lucy hablaban muy animadamente pero, Gray y Juvia no lo hacían del todo; Lucy al darse cuenta, les dieron unas ganas tremendas de ayudar a esa pobre chica, pero más tarde hablaría con ella.

Llegaron y lo primero que hicieron, fue alzar la cabeza hacia el cielo para mirar la gran montaña rusa.

-Wooooaaaaa!, PERO QUE ES ESTO! – preguntó el pelirosa haciendo llamar la atención de todos.

-Ya Natsu, mejor entremos – dijo Lucy a lo que agarraba a su amigo de la bufanda que siempre llevaba puesta.

Entraron y vieron muchas cosas que no habían visto antes; puestos con peluches, algodones de azúcar, juegos, bailarinas, música, en fin, habían visto de todo. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la Rueda de la Fortuna; ya que querían empezar con juegos fáciles para después ir a los más peligrosos o geniales.

Compraron su ticket para subir y se dirigieron hacia le entrada del juego; pasaron sus tickets al encargado de dar vuelta la rueda y se subieron; Natsu junto con Lucy en un carro y Gray y Juvia en otro. Tuvieron que esperar algunos minutos para que las otras personas subieran en los otro carros; en eso, Natsu se dio cuenta que Lucy tenía cara de pánico.

-Hey Lucy que tienes? – le preguntó el chico haciendo saltar a ésta.

-Te-Tengo mi-mi-mi-miedo… - decía mientras se abrazaba ella misma.

-Jajajajaj, ya verás que no pasara nada malo…

_**5 segundos después…**_

-Bleeugg!... muero…

-Jjajaaj… tranquilo no pasa nada malo – dijo la rubia burlándose.

Había ya empezado a girar la rueda de la fortuna y cuando hizo el mas mínimo movimiento, Natsu empezó a sentirse mal, mareado; tenía ganas de vomitar, pero ya no se le podía hacer nada, ya que el

Juego ya había empezado a moverse.

-Para que te sientas mejor, mira como se ve todo desde esta altura – le recomendó la chica, al ver casi toda la ciudad desde esa altura tan grande. Natsu hizo caso y trato de mirar por la ventana pero el mas mínimo movimiento lo hacía sentir esas nauseas de nuevo.

-N-No… pued-bleg! – tubo que taparse la boca para no vomitar. Lucy al verlo así sintió pena por él, así que se dirigió hacia el asiento de él; ya que estaban frente a frente; y se sentó a su lado, éste al estar tan mareado no se dio cuenta de que la chica se había sentado al lado suyo, hasta que sintió como alguien lo acostaba en el asiento y afirmaban su cabeza en otra parte que no era el asiento.

Lucy al verlo tan mal, acostó su cuerpo en el asiento y afirmo la cabeza del chico sobre su regazo; sin saber que hacer ya que el chico seguía con cara molesta, dirigió sus dedos a la cabellera rosada de éste y empezó a jugar con varios mechones de pelo. Al sentir el cuerpo tenso de Natsu relajarse y también la cara de éste, se acordó del día de ayer, en el cual Natsu le había pedido que volviera a tocar su pelo ya que eso lo relajaba.

Siguió jugando con el pelo de Natsu para después acariciar la mejilla del chico; sin darse cuenta, paso sus dedos por el mentón del chico para después pasarlos por sus labios; sacó la otra mano que tenia del pelo del chico para dirigírsela hacia sus labios,_ "…como sabrán los besos de Natsu…?" _pensó en el momento que sintió sus dedos ser succionados.

-Hey Lucy, tus dedos son dulce – dijo el chico con inocencia – y también, tenemos que bajarnos ya.

Al escucharlo se paró del asiento de golpe, sonrojada, haciendo que éste también cayera por tener su cabeza en el regazo de ella.

-Oye! pero que te pasa? – le pregunto parándose y sobándose su cabeza por el golpe; salieron del carro de la rueda y afuera se encontraron con Gray y Juvia.

-Lucy te pasó algo? Estas roja – le comento el Fullbuster apuntando su cara

-N-No!, no me paso nada… - dijo ésta mirando hacia otro lado incomoda.

-Bien y que hacemos ahora? – preguntó Natsu mirando la reacción de Lucy.

-Juvia tiene una idea, pero creo que no es tan buena – dijo la chica peliazul.

-Dínosla Juvia – pidió el Fullbuster.

-Ver una película – dijo apuntando un lugar donde tenía letras grandes que decía "Cinema" – Juvia quiere ver una película, pero no sé si ustedes…

-Buena idea! – gritó emocionado el pelirosa – pero que película veremos?

-No sé, vamos a ver – dijo el otro chico empezando a caminar hacia el lugar.

Lucy no creía lo que había pasado hace solo minutos atrás; Natsu le había dicho que sus dedos son dulces?... además de lo que hizo el pelirosa, hizo avergonzarla mucho. Llegaron al lugar y podían ver que había tres películas en cartelera. Una era "Actividad Paranormal 3", la otra era "Amanecer" y la ultima era "Happy Feet 2". Aunque esas películas ya se habían estrenado en otros países y muy luego, pues, aquí habían llegado algo tarde por la distancia entre E.E.U.U y Japón.

Natsu y Gray se dirigieron hacia el cartel de Actividad Paranormal, Lucy al de Happy Feet y Juvia hacia el de Amanecer. Cada uno se dio vuelta para mirarse entre ellos y empezaron a discutir.

-Nosotros queremos ver Actividad Paranormal 3 – Habló el chico por él y Natsu.

-Pero yo quiero ver Happy Feet 2 – dijo la rubia.

-Juvia quiere ver Amanecer – comentó ahora la chica peliazul.

-Ya se, decidámoslo con piedra, papel o tijeras, está bien? – comentó esta vez el pelirosa.

-Bien! – Dijeron los otros tres unisonó – piedra, papel o tijeras!.

-Si! Gana Juvia!, entonces veamos Amanecer! – dijo alegre mientras se dirigía hacia el comprador de tickets.

Gray y Lucy quedaron en su lugar congelados; los dos habían hecho tijera y Juvia había echo piedra, y como es lógico; piedra le gana a tijeras.

Juvia volvió con los 4 tickets de entrada para ver la película; se las entrego a cada uno y se dirigieron hacia la sala 1, donde ahí iban a dar la película. Se sentaron y empezaron a dar los tráiler de otras películas para luego dar paso a la más esperada película "Amanecer".

~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

Solo habían pasado unos 15 minutos y Natsu ya se había quedado dormido; Lucy estaba en las mismas, estaba cabeceándose para no quedarse dormida, Juvia estaba emocionada viéndola y… Gray… estaba muy metido en la película, al grado de tener ojos brillosos por ésta.

_**5 minutos después…**_

La rubia no aguanto más y se quedo dormida, afirmada en el hombro de su compañero Natsu y éste afirmado en la cabeza de Lucy…

"…-_Prometámonos, que siempre nos amaremos… está bien?_

_-…está bien… es una promesa…- respondió un chico pelirosa con una sonrisa inocente…"_

Lucy se despertó de un salto, miró hacia su alrededor y vió que estaba todo oscuro "_donde estoy?_ _…de_ _nuevo ese sueño…?_ Pensó, pero de pronto vio a un chico gritar en frente de ella.

-No!, te sacaremos esa cosa – dijo un chico pelo castaño, saliendo de una habitación blanca parecida a la de los dentistas.

-Snif… Edward-san es tan malo snifsnif… porque le dice eso a Bella-san – escuchó a alguien llorando a su lado, giró su cabeza para mirar y vio a Juvia con un pañuelo – es su hijo… snifsnif.

Su cerebro entro en trance por 2 segundos y ahí se acordó; estaban en el cine viendo Amanecer, ella se había quedado dormida junto con Natsu y ahora estaba recién despertando.

Alzo su cabeza más para mirar al lado de Juvia y vio… a Gray…. Llorando! Era una broma? Aquel chico de personalidad fría como el hielo estaba… llorando!

-Pero Juvia, si no se lo sacan, el bebe matara a Bella por dentro – le comentó el peliazul a la Loxar.

-Pero Gray-sama, es su hijo… no pueden matarlo – le contesto ésta al chico, mientras se afirmaba en el pecho de chico y éste le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

"_QUE DEMONIOS!"_

No pudo seguir viendo a la "pareja" ya que escuchó a su otro amigo hablar.

-No Lucy… no te vay-QUE! LOKI! –gritó el chico dormido, a lo que la gente empezó "Shh" a callarlo con los típicos "Shhs". Lucy al escuchar que su amigo estaba soñando con ella sintió algo como… felicidad?, no lo sabía muy bien pero muy pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

-Te vas con Loki!... n-no… - volvió hablar Natsu, a lo que la gente dijo de nuevo "Shhhh" pero más fuerte.

-Natsu.. Natsu – empezó a mover a su amigo para despertarlo – despierta Natsu.

-Eh?... – abrió los ojos poco a poco -… dónde estoy? – miró a Lucy – LUCY!

-Oe Natsu! Cállate de una vez! – dijo un Gray a su compañero.

-Qué? Tienes algún problema? – preguntó Natsu parándose pero fue detenido por Lucy, volviéndose a sentar.

-Natsu cálmate, estamos en un cine así que, hay que guardar silencio – le susurró la chica a lo que el chico asentía.

-A! ya me acuerdo – le susurró a la rubia – pero… desde cuando esos dos se hicieron tan cercanos? – preguntó apuntando a Gray y Juvia que estaban abrazados viendo la película.

-No lo sé, parece que la película los unió – dijo Lucy con una gotita en la nuca a lo anime.

Luego de eso, salieron del cine; Gray y Juvia estaban muy emocionados con la película y el final, en cambio Lucy y Natsu, estaban aburridos y lo único que querían era hacer algo divertido.

-Sabia que Bella seria vampira al final – comentó Gray que todavía tenía su brazo en los hombros de la peliazul.

-Sí, Juvia también lo sabía desde el principio – apoyo ésta.

-Oe quieren dejar de hablar de eso? Ya me están aburriendo – se quejó Natsu.

-Bien, bien pero… que haremos ahora? – preguntó el Fullbuster, sacando su brazo de la chica

-Juvia no sabe por ahora, que mi rival de amor decida – dijo la chica hablando sobre Lucy.

-Ne Lucy, que hacemos ahora? – preguntó el pelirosa, pero lo único que vio fue a una Lucy mirando hacia delante perdida – que te pasa? estas bien?

-Oigan chicos...esos no son Jellal y…Erza-sensei! – preguntó la chica apuntando hacia los nombrados

-QUE! – dijeron los tres unísono mirando hacia la dirección que apuntaba ésta.

-Si… son ellos… SON ELLOS! – gritó un Gray con cara de "no me la creo"

-Sigámosle! – dijo la rubia decidida.

-AH? – Pregunto Natsu – estás loca?

-No, pero… puede ser divertido – dijo con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se la pensaron un poco, sería divertido perseguirlos? O no?... además, para que querían saber que harían ellos dos?

-Yo paso – dijo Gray – no quiero, no me incumbe además… quiero divertirme, adiós! – dijo yéndose a dirección de la montaña rusa.

-Oh no!, Gray-sama espéreme! – le siguió la chica peliazul.

-Entonces… yo me voy, adiós Natsu – se despidió la rubia yéndose a la dirección en donde se iban Jellal y Erza-sensei.

-Espera Lucy! – y salió detrás de ella.

Mientras los seguía, vio como estos entraban a un juego; era como una casa embrujada que tenía un gran letrero que decía "Monster Soul", por el nombre y aspecto de la casa, supo que era uno de esos donde entrabas y salían fantasmas de mentira y te asustaban mucho o cosas así; era una casa embrujada.

Iba a entra a la casa embrujada para seguirlos pero pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Adonde crees que vas? – le pregunto mientras ésta se daba vuelta.

-Pues… a perseguirlos, así que… vas conmigo o no? – le pregunto la rubia al chico.

-Voy contigo por supuesto – y dicho esto, se encaminaron a entrar a la casa embrujada.

Compraron sus tickets y entraron…

Todo estaba oscuro, lo único que se podía ver eran algunas telarañas en la pared junto con ellas arañas; empezaron a caminar más adentro y de pronto escucharon un ruido.

-Natsu escuchaste! – le dijo Lucy acercándose a él

-No… pero, mira – le dijo éste dándose la vuelta para que la chica viera su cara; ya que estaba de espalda a estas; y se la alumbró con una linterna.

-Vengo por tu alma… Lucy~ - le dijo éste con los ojos blancos y con la linterna alumbrando su rostro.

-Gyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó Lucy pegándole en el estomago a Natsu – IMBECIL! – afirmó sus rodillas y manos en el suelo - … porque me asustas así…?

-Lucy… vamos, solo era una broma… - casi podía ver a la chica llorando; se agacho a su altura y le acaricio la mejilla -… vamos, no te enojes – ésta lo miró y vio en los ojos del chico arrepentimiento.

Rodeo sus brazos por el cuello de Natsu, para poder abrazarlo; éste al sentir _nuevamente _el bulto de Lucy, sintió el corazón acelerarle y un dolor agudo en el estomago.

-Perdóname Natsu por pegarte – dijo la chica, abrazándolo más fuerte.

-D-Da igual, vamos mejor – dijo ayudando a la chica a levantarse para seguir el recorrido.

Siguieron caminando por la oscuridad, solo con una linterna alumbrándolos; Lucy le había preguntado a Natsu que de adonde había sacado esa linterna y él le dijo que antes de entrar el encargado se la había dado, y gracias a eso, se llevó otro golpe de parte de la rubia. Entre ruidos extraños y gritos de mujeres, siguieron caminando; Lucy iba tan asustada que iba cogida del brazo de Natsu, y en el momento en que pasaba algo terrorífico, ésta se abrazaba más de él, haciendo que Natsu por decima vez sintiera _eso._

-Uuuuu~ - se escucho muy claramente un sonido como esos que hacen los fantasmas.

-Gyah! – se aferró mas al brazo de éste haciendo que el sintiera _eso._

"_Espero que termine luego esto" _pensó Natsu abatido.

De pronto vieron una luz blanca al final del lugar; corrieron rápido hacia esa luz y Puaf! Ya habían salido de su tenebroso recorrido.

-Muchas gracias por pasar por la Monster Soul – los recibió una chica amable y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, les entregó una foto de recuerdo donde salían ellos dos abrazados. Lucy al verla se sonrojo y separó rápidamente del brazo de Natsu.

Luego de salir de la Monster Soul, se encontraron con Gray y Juvia; estos se la habían pasado de maravilla en la montaña rusa.

-Y…? los vieron? – preguntó Gray.

-A quienes? – preguntó esta vez Natsu y justó en ese momento Lucy se acordó del motivo por el cual habían entrado a esa casa.

-No… - respondió decepcionada la rubia.

-Chicos? – preguntó alguien detrás de ellos haciendo que estos se dieran vuelta – que hacen aquí?

-JELLAL– gritaron todos al unísono.

-Que pasa Jellal? – preguntó una peli escarlata dándose la vuelta para mirar -…E-E-E-Estudiant…es?

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

-Entonces… desde el año pasado que están juntos?

-S-Si…

-WOOOAA! Pero mira el secreto que hemos sabido, nyajajajja – reía el dueño de una bufanda blanca con rayas negras.

Natsu! No te rías! – le regaño una rubia – y que harán ahora que los hemos pillado?

-No lo sé… - respondió sin ánimos un chico tatuado.

Después de ese encuentro explosivo en el parque de diversiones, se dirigieron hacia el centro para poder hablar más tranquilos. Se encontraban en una heladería llamada "Lamia Scale" donde ahí trabaja el hermano mayor de Gray, Lyon Fullbuster; éste al verlos llegar y ver a Juvia también, se enamoró perdidamente de ella; le paso eso que algunas personas llaman "Amor a primera vista", lo que hizo molestar un poco al menor de los Fullbuster.

Se encontraban conversando sobre desde cuando y como había empezado esta relación; pues, ya que lo habían descubierto debían saber más o no?.

-Juvia cree que deben seguir juntos – comentó la chica peliazul, llamando la atención de los cinco – no porque nosotros los hayamos descubierto, tiene que ver en que terminen; Juvia guardara el secreto.

Todos la quedaron mirando un buen rato hasta que después habló Lucy.

-Tiene razón Juvia, nosotros no debemos influir; yo también guardo el secreto.

-Pues… no se le puede hacer nada, yo igual – dijo esta vez Gray.

-No se preocupen, yo no sé los diré a nadie niajajaja – comentó el pelirosa.

-Gracias a todos – dijo el chico Fernández.

-Eso sí, tengo una duda – dijo Lucy a lo que todos le tomaban atención – Jellal, cuántos años tienes?

-17, es que, repetí el curso… por eso voy en segundo todavía… ehejejej – rio inocentemente el chico.

-A bueno, no se le puede hacer nada – dijo el Dragneel mientras comía unas papas fritas.

-Okey chicos, debo irme… espero que disfruten mas, el lunes nos vemos adiós – dijo la chica mirando su reloj para luego despedirse del grupo.

-Espera Lucy! yo te acompaño, espérame! – le siguió el chico pelirosa mientras seguía comiendo sus papitas fritas.

-Esos dos… no se dan cuenta todavía del ambiente que los rodea – comentó la sabia profesora con una sonrisa…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**:0 **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado (: y les tengo una pregunta…**

**Los personajes en este Fic me quedan OoC? Osea si me quedan muy diferentes sus personalidades a las verdaderas? **

**Espero que me respondan :c es que quiero saber xD**

* * *

><p><em>Proximo Capitulo:<em>

_Titulo: "Amiga o Enemiga"_

_:0 que les dice este titulo xD?_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews c:?<strong>

**Adios y Cuidence~ *O*!**


	7. Capitulo 6 y 7

**Respondiendo Reviews c:**

* * *

><p>MaryHeartphilia : <strong>Que bueno que te gusto <strong>**el Capi y pues… la inspiración me dejo u.u y no pude actualizar pronto :c lo siento, espero que disfrutes este Capi n_n**

McCormick Girl : **Gracias por responderme c:! ENSERIO *O*! pues… aquí aparece Lisanna y espero que te guste la relación entre ella y Lucy (CHANCHAN :0) jajaja xD Espero que disfrutes este Capi y Gracias por el "chibi" review xD Sayo y Cdt :D**

lovemanga23: **Que bueno que te gusto y si te dio nostalgia perdóname T-T no lo sabia u.u espero que disfrutes el capi y gracias por el review n_n**

sakuraHaruno-624: **Si o_O en este Fic salió Gray Llorando xd , y aquí aparece Lisanna espero que te guste la relación entre ellas dos xD aunque todavía falta mas relación ._. xD? Espero que disfrutes el capi y gracias por dejar review :D**

Zy system: **Gracias por tu review y aquí pasara algo entre estos dos o.O espero que te guste y nos leemos xD **

Gabe Logan : **Jajaj xD que bueno que te pongas al dia xD que genial que te guste la historia, he leído historias tuyas y *O* sin comentarios (SON GENIALES!) XD Gracias por la molestia de dejar un review (:**

Heero Kusanagi: **Que Genial que la hayas encontrado interesante, sobre lo de Lisanna, si aparece en este capi… grax por dejar review y tambien por leer esta historia extraña :s**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos perdón por la demora pero la inspiración me dejo en este Fic( estaba centrada en escribir unos One-shots e_e<strong>

**ESTE ES DOBLE :D ADEMAS QUE DECIDI QUE TENDRA SOLO 10 CAPIS ESTE FIC, ASI QUE FALTA POCO PARA EL FINAL u.u**

_**Disclaimer: FT no es mio es de Hiro Mashima-sama**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p><strong>¤§¤§¤"Promesa"¤§¤§¤<strong>

_~*__Capitulo 6:__ Amiga o Enemiga?*~_

_..:: Doble Capitulo ::.._

Hoy era lunes, día de comenzar la semana estudiantil y también el primer día donde verían a actuar a Jellal y Erza-sensei. Por lo que acordaron el sábado, nadie de los cuatro diría una palabra sobre su relación y hoy era el primer día donde los verían sabiendo ya su secreto de "amor prohibido".

Lucy y Natsu habían llegado juntos ya que se habían encontrado en el bus de la Escuela; iban camino a su salón y cuando entraron vieron a todos sus compañeros en círculo, como viendo un espectáculo.

Estos se acercaron a ver, pero lo que paso después había sido muy rápido.

-Natsu! – gritó una chica mientras se abalanzaba hacia el chico para abrazarlo.

Lucy quedó petrificada en su lugar viendo a la "pareja" abrazarse mutuamente; no sabía el porqué, pero al verlos, sintió un dolor muy agudo en su garganta y pecho, tenía ganas de llorar y los ojos empezaban a arderle, hasta que la voz del chico le llamó la atención.

-Lisanna…?, cuando llegaste? – pregunto el chico mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

-Ayer, aunque para poder estudiar aquí, tuvieron que transferir a mi hermana… - dijo la chica con un tono triste en lo último. Era de estatura normal, pelo de color nieve y ojos azules, cuerpo bien desarrollado pero no tanto como Lucy; era bella.

-Ohh… entonces no veremos más a Mirajane – respondió el chico triste igual – pero… ahora tú has vuelto! – y cambio a un tono alegre.

La chica al separarse de Natsu, vió a una chica rubia de ojos achocolatados que los miraba a ella y Natsu con mirada confusa.

-Oh! Eres nueva? – se dirigió hacia la chica rubia – cómo te llamas?

-S-Si – respondió ésta intimidada por la mirada de la chica albina – me llamo Lucy.

-Oh! Un gusto – le estrecho su mano – yo me llamó Lisanna, y espero que seamos muy buenas amigas – le término de decir con una sonrisa.

-Espera!, Lucy es MI amiga… y de nadie más – respondió el chico pelirosa molesto, haciendo que la rubia se ruborizada por el comentario

-Ahhh Natsu… quieras o no, seremos amigas! A que si Lucy? – le preguntó la chica tomándole ambas manos a la rubia y con ojos brillosos.

-Cl-Claro… porque no – respondió algo incomoda.

-Si!, no ves Natsu?, seremos amigas! – le gritó en la cara al chico.

-Hey Lucy! porque aceptaste? – preguntó el chico con carita de perrito tierno, pero antes de que respondiera la chica, llegó el profesor.

-Buenos días Idiotas!, como ya saben tenemos a una compañera "nueva" el día de hoy, así que, puedes pasar a presentarte – le pidió Gildarts-sensei a la recién llegada; si… para mala suerte del 2-a, la primera hora que tenían los lunes era con Gildarts-sensei.

-Hola a todos! – dijo alegre – ya todos me conocen, ya que el año pasado estudie en esta Escuela pero por problemas de familia, me transfirieron a Canadá – explico la chica – pero me presentaré, para que los chicos nuevos me conozcan; me llamo Lisanna Strauss, tengo 16 años, hermana de Mira-neesan y Elf-niichan y también espero que este año nos llevemos de maravilla al igual que el anterior – termino de decir con una sonrisa y mejillas ruborizadas.

-Ka-KAWAI! – gritó un chico con pelo blanco al igual que ella.

-Señor Elfman, puede controlarse? Es su hermana… - le dijo el profesor con cara de molestia – Yosh!, ya que Lisanna se ha vuelto a presentar, empezaremos la clase!

La clase paso muy rápido a diferencia de las otras y junto con ella, un Natsu y Lucy castigados _nuevamente._

Luego de que el timbre sonara para indicar el primer receso de ese día, Natsu y Lucy se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Gildarts-sensei para recibir el castigo que fue… lavar las duchas y baños después de clases. Luego de eso, se fueron hacia el patio de la Escuela y se encontraron con Lisanna que hablaba muy animadamente con Gray y Juvia.

-Hey Lucy Natsu!, vengan acá! – les pidió la peliblanca a lo que los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia ellos; se sentaron en la banca donde estaban los tres ya nombrados y empezaron a conversar animadamente.

-Ne ne Lucy! cuántos años tienes? – le preguntó la chica llamada Lisanna.

-16 – respondió sin más, cuando de repente escucho a un Natsu y Gray alegar sobre no se qué cosa.

Lisanna al percatarse en como Lucy miraba a Natsu y reía, comprendió lo que pasaba en ella.

-Nee Lucy… te gusta Natsu? – le susurro en el oído a ésta haciendo que se sobresaltara y gritara sonrojada.

-NO! – todos la quedaron mirando, hasta Natsu y Gray habían parado de alegar.

-Lucy que te pasa? – preguntó el Dragneel acercándose a ella y colocándole una de sus manos en la frente de ella – estas roja… tendrás fiebre?

Lucy al sentir el tacto de Natsu se separó violentamente de él y le se giro para ocultar su sonrojo.

-N-No me paso nada… olvídenlo – y sin más se fue de ahí dejando a todo el mundo con cara de WTF

-Hey Lisanna… - un aura negra se estaba apoderando de Natsu -… que le dijiste a Lucy para que hiciera eso?

-Yo… etto, nada Natsu ehejejje – respondió nerviosa – perdón me tengo que ir – y se fue hacia la dirección por donde se había ido la rubia.

"_Todo fue culpa de Lisanna, y además… porque reaccioné así cuando me preguntó eso?... me estará gustando Natsu…?"_

-Lucy! – escucho a aquella chica llamarla – espérame! – pidió la chica haciendo que Lucy se diera vuelta.

-Que sucede? – preguntó la rubia a lo que sintió que Lisanna la tomaba de un brazo y la arrastraba hacia los patios traseros de la Escuela.

-Bueno… aquí estaremos bien… - decía entrecortada por la corrida – así que… de verdad te gusta Natsu – dijo con una sonrisa.

-N-No! Ya te dije que no, porque insistes? – le dijo la rubia sonrojada por las palabras de Lisanna.

-Ah Lucy… se te nota demasiado… en la forma que lo miras y todo – le dijo esta vez la chica Strauss.

Lucy quedó un buen rato pensativa; era mentira… en tan solo una semana no podía enamorarse de Natsu, recién lo estaba conociendo!

-Eso es mentira, yo no estoy enamorada de Natsu – le respondió seria la rubia a lo que Lisanna se sorprendió por sus palabras.

-Pero… quien hablo de enamoramiento? Yo solo dije gustar… así que… no te gusta… lo amas – decía la chica analizando todo – mira que bien…

-QUE! – gritó sin más - YO NO LE AMO!

-Lucy?, a quien no amas? – preguntó una voz recién llegada, haciendo que la chica se girará mecánicamente hacia donde se había originado la voz.

-Natsu… etto a n-nadie – le dijo un tanto nerviosa y sudando frio.

-…está bien – respondió éste no muy convencido y a la vez el sonido de la campana para volver a clases.

Prácticamente todo el día se lo había pasado gruñendo; según lo que había dicho Lisanna, serian amigas pero… hoy se dio cuenta que no era así, es más, parecía más su enemiga que amiga. Todo el día se lo había pasado junto a Natsu, no lo dejaba ningún segundo solo y éste, ni siquiera se daba cuenta que había dejado sola a la rubia en varias ocasiones, ya que estaba pasándolo tan bomba con la chica, que ya se había olvidado de su amiga Lucy.

Aunque para Lucy el día había avanzado tan lento, ya eran las 4 de la tarde y también la hora para los castigos. Tomo sus cosas y las guardo en su mochila, para luego dirigirse hacia los baños con ya escoba y trapos en mano, para poder terminar muy luego ese castigo. Al llegar, no supo que se iba a encontrar con el pelirosa, es más, pensaba que iba a llegar tarde o que iba a faltar al castigo, como lo había hecho una vez.

-Hola Lucy! – saludó el chico alegre a la recién llegada, mientras trapeaba el piso de los baños.

-Ahora te acuerdas de mí… - dijo en un susurro que para los oídos del chico si pudo llegar.

-Que dijiste? – preguntó con cejas fruncidas y parando de trapear para verle a la cara.

-Nada… - y así se dirigió mejor a limpiar las duchas. Natsu al ver el comportamiento de la rubia se extraño, pero luego arreglaría las cosas con ella.

Lucy se dirigió hacia las duchas pero no vio venir el ver a Lisanna por ahí.

-Oh Lucy! – se dirigió hacia la rubia alegre – has visto a Natsu? Necesito hablar con él.

"_Es enserio?"_ – Si, está en los baños – respondió en tono neutral la chica.

-Uu gracias por decirme! – y así se dirigió hacia los baños en busca de su amigo desquiciado.

"Esto es enserio? No lo deja tranquilo ni en los castigos!" pensó la rubia al verla irse; era pegajosa, no quería alejarse de Natsu ni 10 segundos!

Ya aburrida por ver esas escenas donde Lisanna y Natsu se "reencontraban"; además de tener curiosidad sobre que tanto hablaban; se dirigió hacia la misma dirección de Lisanna y de pronto escuchó la voz de aquella chica.

-Natsu ya encontré porque no te recuerda… según por lo que leí por ahí, cuando tenía 14 años, sufrió un accidente… - dijo la chica albina al pelirosa

-… y perdió la memoria – completo éste con cansancio – Lisanna, eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber, es en una forma en que pueda recuperarla – dijo ya arto de esto; se lo habían pasado todo el día hablando sobre como Lucy podía volver a recordar la promesa que habían hecho hace 10 años.

-Entonces… tendré que investigar más – dijo la chica algo decepcionada.

-Lisanna… - la nombrada lo miró – gracias por ayudarme, no tienes porque hacer esto.

-Da igual Natsu, solo quiero que los dos sean felices y déjame decirte… se nota demasiado que le gustas nejejejjej – rio pícaramente la chica haciendo sonrojar al Dragneel.

-D-De que estás hablando!... YO NO LE GUSTO! – gritó rojo de la vergüenza.

"_De quien están hablando?"_ se preguntó mentalmente la chica, mientras veía a Natsu y Lisanna.

-Ah por favor!, la forma en que te mira… se nota demasiado! – le volvió a decir la chica mientras codeaba al chico en sus costillas.

-D-Deja de decir eso… - le comentó éste sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-Y que! Si tú sigues enamorado de ella.

-Cállate! No lo digas! – dijo ya mas rojo de lo que podía estar. Pero en eso, escuchó unos sollozos provenir de afuera del baño, salió a mirar y vio a nada más ni nada menos que a Lucy.

-Lucy… - ésta lo miró con mejillas sonrojadas y lágrimas en ellas – que te paso?

-Nada… - se secó las lagrimas y lo miró con una sonrisa falsa – así que… estas enamorado? – le dolía aceptarlo pero…que le podía hacer ella?

-E-Escuchaste? – preguntó incrédulo por lo que le había dicho la chica rubia.

-Sip! Perdón pero es que… tenia curiosidad – le dijo mientras sentía sus ojos arder; No! No podía llorar de nuevo como minutos atrás.

Natsu sintió como ésta empezaba a temblar y a moquear su nariz; se acerco a ella pero ésta lo detuvo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes… - y dicho esto último, se fue de ahí en dirección a las duchas.

-Escucho todo no? – preguntó saliendo la peliblanca.

-Si… pero no sabe que estábamos hablando de ella, malinterpretó todo – dijo Natsu cabizbajo.

-Ya veras, mañana arreglaras todo – poso su mano en el hombro de su amigo y le dio una de sus sonrisas angelicales.

-Gracias – dijo un poco más animado.

**Fin de este capitulo…**

* * *

><p><strong>¤§¤§¤"Promesa"¤§¤§¤<strong>

_~*__Capitulo 7:__ Cuatro meses y "el beso"*~_

_**Japón, Capital Tokyo, Escuela "Fairy Tail", 07:30 a.m**_

-Lu-chan! Te recomiendo este libro, es muy genial, aunque igual sentimental, no saco nada de contarte la trama así que, mejor léelo por tu cuenta.

-Gracias Levy-chan, trataré de leerlo – le recibió el libro a la chica peliazul.

-Hey Hey! pero mejor hablemos del plan para Juvia! – comentó una chica con una cerveza en la mano.

-Si si!, pero… ya lo tenemos todo arreglado… que más nos falta? – dijo la rubia pensativa, a lo que colocaba su mano en su mentón.

-Juvia está muy agradecida por su apoyo – les comentó la chica a la cual le habían preparado el plan.

-No hay de que Juvia-chan, para eso están las amigas! – le dijo una sonriente Levy.

En eso, escucharon la puerta del salón abrirse y todos giraron para mirar; de ésta, entraron un chico pelirosa y una chica albina, todos sabían de sobra sus nombres, así que para que nombrarlos?

-Hey Natsu Lisanna! Buenas! – saludó una muy alegre Cana, todavía con la cerveza en la mano.

-Buenas! – respondió éste de vuelta.

-Buenos días Cana – respondió gentilmente la chica.

Lucy al escucharlos entrar, les dio un vistazo fugaz y luego siguió hablando con las chicas.

Cuatro meses; si, cuatro meses había pasado desde la última vez en que había dirigido palabra con Natsu y Lisanna. Desde ese día en que supo que Natsu estaba enamorado de alguien, para no sufrir más de lo que había sufrido, decidió alejarse de Natsu para siempre, y así, no tendría los famosos problemas de amor y no sufriría.

Por parte de Natsu pues, había intentado aclararle las cosas a Lucy, pero ésta o faltaba a clases seguidamente o simplemente lo ignoraba; gracias al alejamiento de la chica, éste había bajado sus calificaciones y también había caído nuevamente en su "depresión emo" Lisanna no podía hacer nada, ya que ella no era la cura para que Natsu volviera hacer el de antes; solamente la cura de esta "depresión emo" es y siempre seria Lucy.

EL chico que siempre había sido eufórico, fuerte, loco, chiflado, ahora era nada mas que, triste, odioso, mala leche, depresivo, débil aunque solo se mostraba en frente de Lisanna y pocas veces a su amigo Gray. En fin, en esos cuatro meses de apartamiento las cosas habían cambiado y mucho.

-Oh, buenas días mi querida princesa – saludo cordialmente un chico besando la mano de aquella damisela.

-Buenos días Loki – le respondió ésta de vuelta con una sonrisa sincera.

Una de las razones de la depresión del chico Dragneel, había sido el famosísimo Loki; después de que Lucy se alejara, ella se volvió a juntar con Loki y pues… empezaron los chismes sobre de que eran novios o algo por el estilo, haciendo que el pelirosa se sintiera más horrible de lo que estaba.

Solo había una cosa que no negaba Lucy y era… que trataba de sacarle celos con Loki a Natsu; ella sin saber todo el sufrimiento que le causaba a éste, seguía y seguía sacándole celos y pues… funcionaba de maravilla.

Ese día era viernes, último día de esa semana; todos estaban entusiasmados ya que se aproximaba el más esperado Festival. Para despedir el primer semestre y también dar la bienvenida a las vacaciones de invierno; todos los años se hacia un festival como símbolo de buena suerte.

Ya eran las 13:00 hrs. Y también era horario ya para que los estudiantes se retiraran del establecimiento, aunque habían algunos que debían quedarse para hablar sobre el Festival.

Nuestro querido Natsu Dragneel depresivo, ordeno sus cosas en su mochila y luego se dispuso a retirarse de la sala; y cuando iba pasando por enfrente del patio, vio a Loki y Lucy sentados en una banca. Muerto por la curiosidad, se dirigió sigilosamente a donde estaban estos dos, se escondió detrás de la muralla de la Escuela y trato de escuchar que era lo que hablaban estos dos.

-Y… que querías decirme Loki? – preguntó la chica interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado en los dos.

"_Hermosa…"_ pensó Natsu al escuchar la voz de Lucy; desde cuando no la escuchaba de tan cerca?, desde cuando se había vuelto tan dulce?

-Lucy – la voz de ese maldito lo trajo de vuelta – desde cuatro meses hemos estado juntos y déjame decirte que en vez de verte como una amiga… quiero verte como otra cosa – le dijo el chico tomándole ambas manos a la rubia.

-Q-Que quieres decir? – preguntó inocentemente la chica y nerviosa.

-Quiero que seamos más que amigos… eso te dice algo ya? – le preguntó tiernamente.

-S-Si… - respondió más nerviosa que antes y separando sus manos de las del chico.

-Entonces… serias mi novia, Lucy Heartfilia? – le preguntó el chico serio.

Natsu al escuchar/ver todo eso, empezó a sentir que la sangre se le hervía de rabia y también sentía como poco a poco su corazón dejaba de latir; ahora lo único que faltaba era la respuesta de Lucy, si decía que si… se marchaba para siempre de este lugar, pero si decía que no… tendría esperanzas.

-Yo…- los dos estaban tan impacientes por saber la respuesta de Lucy que Natsu no se había dado cuenta que había salido de su escondite, dejándose ver a la vista de la chica. Esta al verlo, tomo el rostro de Loki y… lo beso.

Ya todo estaba perdido, para que seguir viendo eso?... todo… todo lo que creía que podía pasar se fue por el suelo… era obvio que Lucy nunca iba a recordar su promesa, 10 años esperándola y ahora... esto? De que sirvió esperarla?... TODO SE FUE A LA MIERDA!

Sintió algo caliente y líquido deslizándose por sus mejillas; perfecto… estaba llorando, sin despegar todavía su vista de ese beso, sintió como todos sus sueños habían sido pisoteados por Loki… lentamente escucho como una voz le decía en su mente "_Matate, para que vivir, si te quitaron al amor de tu vida, matate" _ hasta cuando vio como aquellos ojos achocolatados se posaban en sus ojos jade; rápidamente desvió sus ojos aun con lagrimas y luego se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar lentamente hacia la salida de la Escuela.

Lucy después de besar a Loki, dirigió su mirada hacia Natsu y lo vio… llorando?, era posible ver a esa persona tan fuerte y alegre llorar?, bueno… una vez lo vio triste y casi llorando cuando estuvieron en la enfermería, pero… ahora, de verdad se había pasado con lo del beso?... parece que sí, y mucho.

Volvió a ver hacia donde estaba Natsu y vio como éste caminaba como en estado "zombie" hacia la salida de la Escuela. Sintió un dolor agudo en su vientre y garganta; ella había ocasionado que llorara Natsu… era todo su culpa! Y acordándose de algo, miro nuevamente a Loki y le respondió.

-No, no quiero ser tu novia – agarró su mochila destrozada por ver a Natsu llorar por su culpa y se fue de la Escuela dejando a Loki solo, sentado en la banca.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**He aquí el final, espero que haya sido de tu gusto y nos leemos en el próximo Capi n_n!**

**Reviews c:?**


	8. La Verdad junto con Un Beso

**Konnichiwa! D: estoy tan cansada u_u mi mente a trabajado mucho x_x**

**(Subir tres One-shots mas este capi D:) uff cansa xDD!**

**Gracias a Todos por sus reviews y pues… tomen como este capi, como regalo de San Valentín c:**

_**FT no me pertence es de Hiro Mashima c:**_

**Sin mas que decir… disfrutenlo~**

* * *

><p><strong>¤§¤§¤"Promesa"¤§¤§¤<strong>

_~*Capitulo 8: La verdad junto con un beso*~_

_**Japón, Capital Tokyo, Escuela Fairy Tail, 08:00 a.m**_

Todo el fin de semana había tratado de dormir, pero gracias a lo que hizo el viernes por la tarde, no pudo; ver a Natsu llorar… fue demasiado para ella, así qué hoy, decidida arreglaría las cosas con él.

Podríamos decir que había llegado tarde a clases para poder encontrarse en el Bus con Natsu, pero éste, no se vio.

Se bajo del bus y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su salón, no había nadie, parece que todos habían entrado a clases ya, y como hoy era Lunes, a ella y su clase les tocaba con Gildarts-sensei. Abrió la puerta del salón llamando mucho la atención por lo fuerte y vio que el profesor no había llegado a un.

"_Que alivio"_ pensó entrando a la sala para tomar su lugar, no hasta que la voz de alguien le llamó la atención.

-Te vas Natsu! – dijo la albina con ojos humedecidos.

-Sí, es lo mejor Lisanna – le respondió éste con una sonrisa irónica.

-No! Porque…? –

-Por nada, solo ciento que debo irme de este lugar… - dijo mirando de reojo a la rubia, que estaba concentrada por escuchar lo que hablaban él y Lisanna.

-Bueno… que importa lo que haga… te irás igual – empezó a derramar lagrimas a lo que el chico negó.

-No Lisanna, no llores – le acaricio la cabeza como si se trataran de hermanos – estaré bien, no te preocupes… solo, vine hoy para poder despedirme de todos ustedes… este es mi ultimo día – termino d decir con la mirada obscurecida ya que en su mente empezaban las imágenes del viernes.

"_N-Natsu se va…? Porque? Será… no…." _

-Okey chicas e idiotas! – llegó el profesor – hoy tendremos que elegir a 5 personas para que adornen la sala y pasillo para el festival; nominaran a cinco de sus compañeros y luego haremos las votaciones quedo claro?

-Si! – dijeron todos al unísono.

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

-Yosh! Ya tenemos a los cinco ayudantes, serán Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy, Juvia y Gray… alguna objeción? – preguntó Gildarts-sensei.

-Si yo – levantó la mano el pelirosa – me pueden cambiar a mi?... no estoy de humor para andan arreglando – dijo en su tono molesto.

-Mmm… déjame pensarloNO! – y terminando de decir sonó la campana para dar el primer receso.

Lucy se acerco a Gildarts-sensei y le pregunto algo acerca del festival.

-Sensei cuando tenemos que empezar a arreglar la sala?

-Hoy mismo!, eso sí, primero deben pasar por la sala de profesores a buscar los arreglos que deben poner – contesto éste.

-A bueno, gracias – agradeció y se fue hacia sus amigos.

-Chicos debemos quedarnos hoy a arreglar la sala – les comunico la rubia a sus dos amigos.

-Entonces…como hoy tengo que quedarme, no voy a poder cubrir el puesto a Lyon en la heladería… que bien – dijo el chico peliazul a lo que asentía dos veces con su cabeza.

-Juvia no tiene problema es más, es un agrado ayudar a arreglar el salón – dijo la chica Loxar

-Bueno entonces, tendremos que quedarnos si o si y oigan, tenemos que avisarle a Natsu y Lisanna – uff! Al pronunciar sus nombres pensó que desde siglos no los había dicho.

-Okey yo les aviso – y así el chico se fue hacia donde estaban Natsu y Lisanna.

_O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O_

El día había pasado como una bala, ahora se encontraban en la tarde en clases de Música. De pronto sintió como a su cabeza lo golpeaba una bola de papel, miró hacia el puesto de Gray para saber si había sido él, pero lo vio muy metido escribiendo o dibujando en su cuaderno, así que supuso que él no había sido.

Abrió el papel y vio esa letra.

"…_**Necesito hablar contigo**__…"_

"…_**De Lucy**__…"_

Frunció sus cejas y con odio releyó unas tres veces el papel; lo respondió y tiró hacia donde la rubia.

"…_**No quiero hablar contigo**_…"

Lucy miró entristecida hacia el puesto del Dragneel y de éste, recibió una mirada no tan amigable; pero aunque él no quería… hablarían igual.

Terminaron las clases y los cinco chicos nombrados por su salón, se dirigieron hacia las oficinas de los profesores a buscar los adornos para colocar. Juvia y Lisanna iban animadamente hablando y Gray iba sonriendo como idiota… pero se notaba que algo tramaba el muy teme; por parte de Natsu se le podía ver desinteresado y por parte de Lucy se le podía ver preocupada y con pena. Llegaron a la sala y cada uno cargo una caja de cartón llena de adornos muy coloridos; se dirigieron hacia su salón el 2-a y Lisanna hablo haciendo llamar la atención de dos de ellos.

-Natsu, Lucy, podrían ir a buscar escobas y trapos para limpiar el salón por favor?, se encuentran en la sala del 2-c… podrían por favor?

-Sí, yo voy – dijo la chica, siguiendo al pelirosa que ya había salido de la sala sin decir nada. Solo les tomo unos tres minutos en ir a la sala del 2-c ya que quedaba muy cerca de su sala; entraron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las escobas, de repente escucharon como la puerta se cerraba, Natsu se dirigió hacia la puerta y empezó a girar la manilla rápidamente, pero no había caso, algo de afuera estaba impidiendo el abrir de la puerta. Lucy al ver que Natsu no podía abrir la puerta se acerco a esta y empezó a escuchar unas risas muy claras.

-Jajajajjaj… - escucharon claramente como alguien rei afuera, pero Natsu conocía perfectamente de quien era esa risa.

-Lisanna! Abre la puerta ya! – le grito Natsu desde adentro.

-Uy! Se escucha demasiado molesto… bah! Si mas tarde nos agradecerá por lo que hicimos – le comento el chico peliazul a la albina de ojos azules.

Lisanna junto con Gray y Juvia habían planeado en una forma para que estos dos pudieran hablar de una vez por todas. La albina les conto a los peliazul todo lo que había pasado el ultimo día en que la rubia había hablado con Natsu, los chicos entendieron muy bien y además de que ya no querían ver al Natsu depresivo, aceptaron la idea de Lisanna; así que, el plan era que estos dos quedaran encerrados en alguna parte de la Escuela para que pudieran conversar y aclarar las cosas.

-Lo siento Natsu! Pero hasta que estén reconciliados no los dejaremos salir! – le respondió de vuelta la albina al pelirosa. Natsu al escucharla gruño por lo bajo y maldijo por tener una amiga así tan persistente, miro de reojo a Lucy y maldijo mas fuerte aun.

-Natsu… - lo llamó; tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad -… necesito hablar contigo.

-CALLATE!... yo no quiero hablar contigo, así que… puedes ahorrarte lo que tienes que decirme – le respondió molesto separándose de la puerta.

-Uh parece que ya va a empezar la función kijijij – les susurro el chico Fullbuster a las dos chicas, mientras los tres pegaban oído a la puerta para escuchar mas.

-Pero Natsu…de verdad necesito hablar conti- mas no pudo decir ya que el chico la volvió a interrumpir.

-Ya te dije que te callaras!... no quiero hablar contigo, es que no entiendes? – le preguntó mirándola a los ojos con cara de fastidio – solo… no me hables.

Se sintió horrible, la personalidad de Natsu hacia ella solo lo había ocasionado ella y nadie más!...también se sentía frustrada, ya que quería decirle que lo del viernes no fue lo que él vio… que fue todo un engaño. Pero que podía hacer ahora, si el chico no quería hablar con ella?... no lo sabía, hasta que algo la alumbró.

-Si no quieres hablarme pues… no lo hagas, pero aunque sea podrás escucharme – le dijo ya separada de la puerta y apoyada en la mesa del profesor -… lo que viste el viernes, no fue lo que parece…

-Oh si y las vacas vuelan, lo sabías Lucy? – le dijo éste sarcástico con mirada harta.

-…el viernes yo no besé a Loki en los labios…

-Cállate! No quiero escucharte! – se tapo ambos oídos con sus manos en un intento en vano de no escucharla, que acaso ella no sabía que lo estaba haciendo sentir mal y como un idiota?

-… yo solo hice parecer de que lo había besado en los labios, pero cuando te vi llorando…

-YA CALLATE! NO AGUANTO! – pateo una mesa de la rabia haciendo un efecto domino, causando que varias mesas mas cayeran junto con sillas.

Lucy se estremeció por el ruido de las mesas y sillas cayendo, que mejor paró su relato por unos cuantos segundos… y luego lo retomo.

-…supe que me había pasado y que mejor no hubiera hecho e- ya no pudo seguir porque vió al chico acercándosele muy agitado y molesto.

No podía seguir escuchándola, el solo acordarse de lo del viernes, lo hacía sentir impotencia y a la vez tristeza; se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde Lucy y le tapo la boca con una de sus manos.

-Dije que no quería escucharte, estamos! – le preguntó "algo" rudo haciendo que ésta soltara un sollozo y empezara a llorar.

"_No… todo menos eso… NO!" _pensó Natsu mientras sentía como su mano se cubría de lagrimas de aquella chica; impotente sin saber que hacer empezó a disculparse.

-L-Lo siento Lucy… estaba un poco exaltado pero… por favor… no llores – le dijo mientras retiraba su mano de la boca de la chica y le acariciaba sus mejillas sonrojadas – si quieres… puedes contarme todo pero… no llores – se sentía horrible, aunque ella lo había hecho sufrir, el solo verla llorando, lo destrozaba aun mas.

Lucy respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse, y luego siguió con su relato.

-El viernes, yo no besé a Loki en los labios… solo le di un beso en la mejilla, pero hice que pareciera en los labios… todo porque te vi y quería… sacarte c-celos… - dijo nerviosa por como reaccionaria el chico y pues, éste al escucharla se separo brutalmente de ella y la miro con confusión.

-De-De veras lo siento… pero… es que tenía que hacerlo – le dijo mientras fruncía sus cejas rubias – tú te la pasabas tan bien con Lisanna que yo… - no pudo seguir porque de nuevo sintió esa mano en su boca.

-Oh~ entonces estabas celosa Lu? – le preguntó con malicia y mirándola de bien cerca. Lucy le mordió la mano y le miró enojada.

-Te diré la verdad… si, estaba celosa… eso era lo que querías escuchar? – le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos; luego de algunos minutos, la mirada de Natsu la estaba poniendo nerviosa… no sabía muy bien que decía la mirada de éste, pero la estaba colocando muy nerviosa. Ya aburrida de estar tanto tiempo mirándose con Natsu; en realidad estaba muy nerviosa aburrida, no; empezó a hablarle y éste reacciono un poco.

-Hey Natsu! – colocó su mano en su frente – estas ahí?... Natsu – pero éste estaba petrificado en su lugar, con la mirada puesta en algún punto de la pared blanca de la sala; Lucy empezó a desesperarse por el comportamiento de éste.

-Hey! Natsu!... no juegues, contesta! – puso sus manos en los hombros del chico y empezó a moverlo – Natsu! Contesta! – silencio, solo silencio se escuchaba de parte del chico hasta que…

-BU! – le gritó a Lucy, haciendo que saltara del susto y cerrara los ojos – uuu~ te asuste querida Lu nyajajajaj – habia vuelto hacer el de antes.

-IMBECIL! – lo empujo para dirigirse lejos de él pero cuando quiso separarse, éste la agarro de un brazo haciendo que quedara nuevamente apoyada en la mesa del profesor y a la vez, acorralada por el cuerpo de Natsu y la mesa.

_**Afuera de aquella sala…**_

-Hey, ya no se escuchan los gritos… crees que se hayan arreglado? – le preguntó el Fullbuster a Lisanna en voz baja.

-mmm… creo que si, además… esos dos no pueden estar más tiempo separados, tarde o temprano iban a volver a estar juntos – le contestó ésta de vuelta al peliazul – okey, entonces vámonos mejor.

-Juvia les recuerda que debemos adornar la sala para el festival – les comentó esta vez la chica Loxar.

-Maldición! – y así se fueron hacia su sala a ordenarla para el festival.

_**Mientras adentro de esa sala…**_

Natsu se había quedado estático mirando a los ojos a Lucy, mientras apegaba su cuerpo más y más al de ella; por parte de Lucy, no sabía que estaba haciendo el pelirosa pero poco le importaba, ya que al igual que el chico, ella estaba perdida en sus ojos jade que brillaban de una forma particular y a la vez los hacía ver más hermosos de lo que eran. Natsu luego de haberse perdido un buen rato en los ojos de Lucy, bajo su mirada para ahora ver sus labios… tan rosados, finos y delicados… eran como si lo estuvieran llamando para que él se posesionara de ellos; coloco sus manos en la cintura de Lucy y la elevo para después sentarla en la mesa, apego su cuerpo mas al de ella, colocándose entre sus piernas, para luego hacer el paso final.

El beso.

Rozo una de sus mejillas con su mano derecha para luego pasarla por su mentón; Lucy al sentir el tacto del chico, cerró los ojos y tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió algo posarse en sus labios.

Natsu solo se quedo ahí, quieto, pero mientras pasaban los minutos empezó a hacer movimiento en sus labios para ver si Lucy correspondía. Estremecida por ser su primer beso, intento seguirle el ritmo a Natsu, correspondiéndole de la misma manera, suave y delicado, pero ya minutos más tarde, el beso se profundizo mas haciendo que Lucy rodeara el cuello del chico con ambos brazos y éste abrazara a Lucy por la cintura.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, hasta cuando se dieron cuenta que necesitaban aire, se separaron dejando sus frentes juntas y dejándose en la misma posición, para luego retomar la conversación.

-He-Hey!... todavía no me has… dicho el porqué… te separaste de mi… - le dijo el chico jadeante por el largo beso, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

-Y-Yo… fue porque tú estabas… enamorado de alguien más… y yo no quería sufrir… entonces para olvidarme de ti… me separe – le dijo entrecortadamente mientras intentaba calmarse por el beso.

-Ah!... ósea que estabas enamorada de mi? – le preguntó con una de sus típicas sonrisas haciéndola sonrojar.

-C-Cállate – le respondió sonrojada con los ojos cerrados, para luego volver a sentir sus labios sobre los de él.

No podía parar de besar a Lucy, aunque hace solo segundos atrás la había besado, él quería mas y mas… era tan dulce y a la vez agradable besar a Lucy… que no podía parar y quería mas de esa droga.

Luego del segundo beso, se separaron nuevamente jadeantes por la falta de oxigeno, para luego ser escuchada la voz de Natsu.

-Tonta… esa vez Lisanna y yo… estábamos hablando de ti – le dijo mientras la volvía a besar – no tenias… porque separarte de mi… si yo te amaba, no perdón, te amo… - juntos sus labios nuevamente.

Lucy no se lo creía, Natsu estaba y está enamorado de ella; de pronto empezó a sentir remordimiento, ella lo había hecho sufrir al separarse de él, ella lo había transformado en el "depresivo emo"… ella tenía la culpa de todo.

Natsu al sentir un gusto salado mientras besaba a Lucy, se separó un poco de ella para mirarle y la vio llorando.

-Lucy que pasa?... – le preguntó mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Y-Yo… todo fue mi culpa – se tapo la cara con ambas manos – te hice sufrir… el que tu estuvieras así de deprimido… fue toda mi culpa – decía entre sollozos, hasta que sintió unos brazos fuertes abrazándola.

-Lucy… no es tu culpa, si tengo que sufrir para poder estar contigo… sufriría un millón de veces, pero no digas que es tu culpa – le dijo tiernamente el chico mientras le acariciaba su pelo rubio.

Lucy sintió felicidad al escucharlo decir eso, no cabe duda de que está enamorado de ella, al igual que ella de él… pero igual seguía sintiéndose culpable.

-Natsu… - le correspondió el abrazo y escondió su rostro en el hombro del chico.

-Tranquila…

_O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O_

-Juvia me pasas esa cosa azul? – pregunto la albina apuntado a un rollo de papel azul – gracias

-Hey, esos dos ya se están demorando, los vamos a buscar? – pregunto Gray

-No hace falta, ya estamos aquí

-Natsu, Lucy! – grito una emocionada Lisanna – Ohh… entonces si arreglaron las cosas ehh – les dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras apuntaba a sus manos entrelazadas.

-S-Si, gracias chicos – respondió tímidamente la rubia.

-No hay de que, eso sí… ayúdennos en terminar de adornar – les dijo Gray ya con cansancio.

-Okey! – y sin más se colocaron a ordenar todo.

Luego de saber ya la verdad, ya se podía apreciar a un Natsu más activo y alegre… pero quien no estaría así? Con todo lo que le paso hoy día… ya no necesitaba irse de ese lugar…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Si hay faltas de ortografía perdón u_u pero lo acabo de terminar ò_ó! xDDDD**

**Espero que haya sido de su gusto y pues… ya se supo todo xD**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capi **

**Sayonara y Cuídense n_n**

**Reviews c:?**


	9. Un Día Comun y Corriente

**Konnichiwa c: **

**Les traigo este Capi que me quedo e_e HORRIBLE! **

**Gracias por sus reviews :'D y no creo que les guste este Capi ._. esta muy aburrido y feo D:**

**FT no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima.**

**Piensen que es un capitulo relleno antes del final xD**

* * *

><p><strong>¤§¤§¤"Promesa"¤§¤§¤<strong>

~*_Capitulo 9:__ Un día común y corriente_ *~

**Japón, Capital Tokyo, Hotel "Blue Pegasus", Dpto. 126, 07:30 a.m**

-Wendy! El desayuno está listo!

-Voy Lucy-neesan!

Luego de lo que paso ayer, Lucy había estado muy contenta; nunca se le había visto así, por lo que Wendy halló algo extraño en su hermana. Por el Living se pudo ver caminando a una recién despierta Wendy, con su pelo azul alborotado y con los ojos cerrados.

-Apresúrate Wendy! Que hay que ir a la Escuela! – le dijo animadamente su hermana; Wendy se sentó junto con Lucy en la mesa del comedor y empezó a prepararse un pan con queso.

-Lucy-neesan hoy estas de muy buen humor – le comentó ya despierta la menor de las Heartfilia.

-Sip!...te acuerdas del chico pelirosa que se llama Natsu Dragneel? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"_Como no me voy a acordar de él_" – Si, me acuerdo Lucy-neesan, que pasa con él?

-Se me declaro ayer! – le dijo entusiasmada para luego reír.

-Enserio! – le pregunto asombrada Wendy a su hermana, "_así que ya lo hizo…"_

-Sip!, fue tan lindo y tierno que…haaa – termino de decir con un suspiro, a lo que Wendy la miro con cara de confusión.

-Que bien por ti Lucy-neesan, ya era hora que hiciera eso – le dijo pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho – a! no!... etto, es que tu… - pobrecita, estaba toda echa un embrollo

-Y tu como lo sabes? – le pregunto con cejas fruncidas – habla Wendy.

-A es que… él una vez me dijo que que… estaba enamorado de ti, pe-pero no sabía cómo decírtelo ejejjejej – explico nerviosamente, ya que no le podía confesar sobre lo de la promesa.

-Ummm, trataré de creerte – de pronto ve la hora y apura a su hermana – Wendy! apresúrate que se nos hará tarde.

_O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O_

Luego de llegar a la Escuela, cada chica se dirigió hacia su salón correspondiente y Lucy volvió a agradecer a los dioses por hacer que Erza-sensei llegara tarde a clases, así ella no sería castigada.

"_Estará con Jellal?"_ pensó mientras se sentaba en su puesto.

-Hey Lucy Hola! – la saco de sus pensamientos aquella voz infantil e ingenua – como estas?

-Natsu!, bien y tú? – pero pronto llegaron a su mente las imágenes de ayer, el beso, su confesión, su abrazo; en fin, todo había llegado a su mente como un flash de cámara.

-Oi estas bien? – le preguntó el chico al verla toda roja – estas roja.

-S-Si!, ya te dije… e-estoy bien y tú? – le volvió a preguntar la chica, hasta que quedo en trance al ver la sonrisa de éste.

-Pues… también estoy bien y tú lo sabes muy bien – término de decirle con una sonrisa picara.

-C-Cállate Imbécil – le respondió ésta ya fuera de su trance y con las mejillas sonrojadas, a lo que el chico rio.

-Natsu, Lucy Buenos días! – les saludo de repente su amiga albina.

-Buenos días Lisanna – le respondió la rubia alegre

-Hola – dijo sin más el chico.

-Y… de ahora en adelante… que harán?, serán novios? – pero al terminar de decir, todo el salón se quedo en silencio para luego rodearlos, y tirar lejos a Lisanna *literalmente*

-Están saliendo? – preguntó Cana a la rubia.

-Cuando se declararon! – preguntó esta vez Levy.

-Son novios? – preguntó una sonrojada Bisca

-Yo me declaré ayer – dijo con inocencia el pelirosa.

-Eso es ser un hombre! – ya sabrán quien dijo eso.

-Wow! Genial! – gritó Levy.

-Entonces ya lo hicieron? – pregunto nuevamente Cana.

-Cana! – le replico sonrojada la rubia.

-Que pasa aquí!, todos a sus lugares – había llegado de repente Erza-sensei.

Así, todos se fueron hacia sus respectivos lugares para luego tomar silencio.

-Hoy leeremos el texto de la pagina 137 y 138, habrán sus libros – hablo la peliroja a lo que empezaba a escribir algo en la pizarra – comienza el señor Fernández por favor.

Mientras se escuchaba la voz de Jellal leyendo el texto sobre algo un hombre que se había separado de su familia o algo así, a Lucy le llegó una bola de papel; intrigada la abrió y leyó el contenido que tenia.

"…**Te Amo Lucy :D**…" – no tenia escrito el nombre de quien se trataba el que había escrito eso, pero Lucy sabía perfectamente de quien era esa letra y también quien sería la única persona que pondría esa carita en los "te amo", sin más que decir, había sido Natsu. Rápidamente escribió algo y lanzó el papel hacia la cabeza del chico.

Al sentir la bola de papel que anteriormente había tirado hacia la rubia, la recogió y leyó lo que decía dentro.

"…**Mira hacia mi** …" – miró hacia el puesto de la chica y vio como ésta le mostraba su cuaderno con un gran "Te Amo"; al ver sonreír a la chica, Natsu se sonrojo y le sonrió de vuelta.

-Señorita Lucy, Señor Dragneel, dejen de mandarse "te amos" por favor? – les dijo Erza-sensei a los chicos, a lo que los chicos del salón empezaban a molestarlos con "Se guusssstaan" haciendo sonrojar a esos dos tortolos.

Luego de varios minutos, se escucho el timbre para el primer receso y a los 2 segundos del timbre, todos rodearon a Natsu y Lucy nuevamente.

-Ya pues! Digan si son o no novios? – dijo nuevamente Bisca.

-Esperen! – gritó Natsu a lo que todos se quedaron callados y lo miraron fijamente – todavía no somos novios, pero… - en ese momento, todos los chicos del salón se acercaban mas y mas a Natsu – … ahora mismo le pediré que sea mi novia – termino de decir sonrojado y mirando hacia el lado.

-KAWAI! – gritaron todas las chicas al verlo así de tierno sonrojado a Natsu.

Lucy al escucharlo, sintió un dolor muy agudo en su pancita; le pedirá que sea su novia… como lo haría?, bueno… sabia que el chico no lo era del todo romántico pero… como lo haría?

-Lucy… - de pronto escucho su voz llamándola, le miró y lo vio serio y a la vez un poco ruborizado, también se le podía ver decidido - … quieres ser mi novia?

-S-Si – dijo nerviosa y alegre a la vez que no vino venir a que Natsu la besara; la beso con mucho cariño pero no tanto como los besos de ayer, ya que besarse al frente de todos le daba algo de vergüenza.

Todos los chicos y chicas del salón los vieron, luego de que el beso terminara, festejaron como locos por la nueva pareja que había nacido recientemente. Lisanna los miraba con alegría; aunque ella había olvidado la promesa de chicos gracias a un accidente, igual quedaron juntos y puede que para siempre… bueno, quien sabe.

_*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*_

Luego de que casi toda la Escuela se haya informado de que Natsu y Lucy son novios, los felicitaban y a la vez les preguntaban cosas personales; Lisanna parecía guardaespaldas de ellos dos, llevándolos al baño, comedor, sala, patio, en fin… a todos los lugares ya que si iban solos la multitud se los comerían con tanta pregunta y como recién empezaron su relación, era mejor no morir todavía.

Estaban ya en la hora de almuerzo y junto a ellos dos, Lisanna su guardaespaldas insuperable. A Lucy todo esto le daba gracia, ya que al ver como Lisanna les decía a todos que se fueran y los dejaran solos, era muy cómico… pensándolo bien… Lisanna era muy simpática y buena amiga, y todo porque ella sintió celos no pudo ser amiga de ella antes, sinceramente había sido una idiota.

Se dirigían hacia la mesa donde siempre se sentaban a almorzar, cuando de repente escucharon a una chica gritarle a sus amigas, pero que perfectamente escucho toda la Escuela.

-Hey Chicas! A que no saben que!

-Que pasa Mao? – le pregunto una chica a su amiga exaltada.

-ERZA-SENSEI Y JELLAL-SAN SON NOVIOS!

Toda la Escuela quedo en shock, impactada… lo que decía esa chica era verdad?

-QUE! – gritaron todos los estudiantes del patio al unísono.

-De que estás hablando Mao! – le preguntó la misma chica a su amiga.

-Que Erza-sensei y Jellal-san son novios!

-De donde sacaste eso?

-Los vi besándose! – gritaba como toda una fangirl al ver a su amor platónico.

-ENSERIO! – gritaron todos de nuevo.

Lucy y Natsu quedaron de piedra, habían visto a Erza-sensei junto a Jellal… ahora ya estaban muertos; maldijeron los dos al unísono a lo que Lisanna se extraño.

-Los pillaron – le dijo Lucy a Natsu, mientras éste le asentía.

-Sí, crees que llegara a oídos del director? – le pregunto no dándose cuenta que Lisanna escuchaba todo.

-Reza para que no, o si no los echaran de la Escuela a los dos.

-AJA! Así que ustedes ya lo sabían… y no me lo cuentan? – recién ahí se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos.

-Li-Lisanna no es lo que tú piensas… ehehejeje – contesto la chica nerviosa.

-Si… no es lo qu-que piensas hejejj – estaba igual o peor que su novia.

-Y… cuando iban a decírmelo? – les preguntó ignorando sus respuestas de antes.

-Haa… se supone que era un secreto, y nadie aparte de nosotros 4 debía saberlo – ya resignada, pensó que era mejor decírselo total… ya toda la Escuela lo había sabido minutos atrás.

-Como que ustedes 4? quien más sabia? – volvió a preguntar, con sus cejas blancas fruncidas.

-Nosotros 2 y Gray junto con Juvia – le respondió sin más la chica.

-Que! Gray y Juvia! – preguntó con asombro.

-Si

De pronto vieron pasar al frente de ellos a la peliroja junto con el chico Fernández; se les podía ver muy perfectamente que todos sus sueños se habían ido a la mier*a y que ya no sabrían que hacer, Lucy trato de hablarle a Erza pero Natsu le dijo que mejor no lo hiciera, que podía hablar con ella más tarde; Lucy asintió y siguieron mirando como Erza-sensei y Jellal se dirigían hacia la oficina del director Macarov.

Luego de que pasara ya toda la tempestad, Lisanna junto con los dos tortolos se sentaron nuevamente en su banca de siempre y ahora hablaban del más esperado festival que se iba a llevar a cabo este viernes.

-Oigan dicen que para el festival hay que ir con pareja, con quienes irán ustedes? – preguntó la albina, hasta cuando se dio cuenta que su pregunta fue muy tonta – lo siento, no me respondan, ya sé la respuesta.

-Pues que idiota eres, obvio que yo iré con _**mi**_ Lucy – remarco el chico la palabra "mi"

-Oh que posesivo eres Natsu – le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras el chico le pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la rubia para abrazarla y sacarle la lengua a Lisanna.

-Bleh! Y tú?, con quien iras al festival? – le preguntó el chico a su amiga.

-No lo sé, yo creo que sola, ahí veo en realidad – le respondió sin importancia al chico.

-Bueno pues… no nos queda de otra, sin no que esperar el festival – comento esta vez la chica rubia.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**He aquí el final de este capitulo e_e , el capi final sera laaargo (creo) xd **

**Espero que no los haya aburrido tanto e_e y que cuando lo releí me aburri mucho D:**

**Si quieren dejan review e_e no creo que**

**Este capi se haya ganado reviews xD**

**Jajja**

**Nos vemos en el capi final**

**Y en mi otra historia ;) **

**(Si es que la leen xd)**


End file.
